Chasing Emptiness
by IpodPrincess
Summary: Edward, single father, finally has to face life on his own alone, will he be able to handle it and face all the challenges? And who is the mahogany beauty he just rear ended with his car. AU/ OOC Cannon
1. Prologue

Prologue

4 years ago

The rain was beating down on the streets of Dallas as Edward Cullen pulled into his driveway with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Things had not been going well at all for him at home. His wife was becoming increasing verbally abusive towards him and deep down he was fearing for his daughters life. Grabbing his briefcase he ran from his car as quickly as possible to the front door finding it slightly ajar. His heart dropped to his stomach as he cautiously pushed open the front door.

From the doorway he could hear his baby girl, Hailey crying from her nursery at the end of the hallway. Stepping into the hallway he silently closed the door behind him and reached for the baseball bat that he hid in the entrance closet. Turning the corner he found a sight that he had become accustom to, his wife, Tanya out cold on the sofa with a powdery substance on a mirror in the living room surrounded by empty beer bottle and a few needles. Ignoring her passed out form he turned running to the nursery to find his eight month old daughter standing up in her crib face beet red face stained with tears. His heart went out to her. Picking her up, he kissed her tears away.

"Hey Hailey-bailey!" he said with his deep voice. Slowly Hailey's tears stopped as she stared up at her father.

"Da-da," she exclaimed happily. They had been her first words and he couldn't help but feel the pride within him swell upon hearing them every time.

"Hey my beautiful princess," he said kissing her and hugging her close to him. She smiled giving him a wet kiss on the cheek. He couldn't help but laugh. "Are you hungry?" he asked as they walked towards the kitchen. As if answering his questions she clasped her hands together rubbing them and gurgling happily.

Edward placed her down in her high chair wiping it down with a wet cloth first to make sure it was clean. She smiled at him showing off her four teeth proudly. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked pulling out a jar of sweet potatoes and a jar of green beans. "The sweet potatoes..." he said showing her the first jar. "...or the green beans?" Scrunching up her face at the second one he couldn't help but laugh. Never in his life had he thought that he could love someone as much as he loved his daughter. She was his pride and joy, the reason he got up every morning.

Clipping on a fresh bib he started feeding her. After about twenty minutes and half the jar on her bib he knew she was done. Wiping her face with a clean paper towel he took off the bib and picked her up. After changing her diaper and giving her a bath Edward dressed Hailey for bed and sat in the rocking chair in her nursery. Holding her close he kissed her face making her laugh and yawn at the same time.

"Are you ready for bed?" he asked. He only received another yawn and fluttering of her eyes. He stood up and placed her down in the crib pulling her favorite blanket over her little body. Her eyes closed almost instantly. Edward turned on the classical music he had played for her since the day she was born and turned on the baby monitor closing the door behind him but not before giving his angel another kiss on her forehead and telling her how much he loved her and what she meant to him.

Taking in a deep breath Edward looked around the house. It was a mess, feeling exhausted from a long day at the office he sank into a chair in the kitchen leaning his head on the table. Not wanting to sulk in his own pity he stood up remembering his angel in the next room causing a smile to tug at the corners of his lips. Cleaning up the kitchen he placed the few pots and dishes in the dish washer before wiping down the high chair, table, and counters.

Picking up his phone he dialed a number and waited until someone picked up the phone. "Cullen residence how may I help you?" The butler asked.

"Hey Laurent, can I speak to my mom. It's Edward."

"Of course Mr. Cullen." There was a click before a female voice come on the phone. Edward walked over to the pile of undone laundry and picked it up walking towards the laundry room.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?" Esme, his mother, asked in her usual worried tone. Edward couldn't help but smile when he thought of his mom and how loving and caring she had been with him his whole life and felt his heart drop when he thought about his wife laid out on the couch and the lack of attention and love she was already showing towards their daughter.

"I'm okay," he answered starting up the laundry machine and throwing in a load of Hailey's dirty clothing.

"And my grandbaby?" she asked. Edward sighed deeply closing the door to the laundry room behind him and walking towards his own room closing the door behind him.

"Mom, I don't know what to do," he cried in frustration running his hands through his light brown hair and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What's wrong?" she implored. Edward explained the scenario in which he entered the house in. His mother was silent for a long time. "Edward, bring your child here every morning. I don't trust that women with my granddaughter. What if you had been any later? What if someone had come in the house..."

"I know mother but what am I to do. Allow Hailey to grow up without a mother. I can't imagine my life without having you around."

There was a silence on the other end of the phone as it was obvious that Esme was choosing her words wisely. "Edward, when you brought Hailey home Tanya was distant and awkward. You told me that she just needed to get used to the idea of being a mother and I said nothing to you. For the last eight months I have seen her go from bad to worse. Edward, I love you. I love Hailey. And in the best interest of the both of you I think that you should consider leaving Tanya. She's just to messed up for you to help her."

Edward sat in silence thinking about her words. She was right, when they first met they were the happiest couple completely in love. They married and soon after found out that they were to have their first child together. From that point on Tanya had begun to draw away from him. And by the time Hailey was born they were two different people. Soon after Edward found himself with a wife who was on drugs, who not only was verbally abusive towards him but physically.

"But I just don't want Hailey to grow up without a mother."

"And you want her to grow up with a mother that completely ignores her. Edward, think it through. I know that at one time you had feelings for this woman. Just thinking about what's best for Hailey, okay?"

"Yes Mother," he answered taking her words seriously.

"And I will expect to see my granddaughter here before you go to work," Edward smiled and agreed before saying goodnight.

Slipping out of his work clothing he slipped on his pajama pants and went to finish cleaning up the house. Getting the trash can he walked into the living room picking up the empty bottles. As he went for the drugs that were openly on the table Tanya's hand reached out and grabbed his.

"Don't throw it away," she pleaded. Edward couldn't believe this was the same women he had married. Looking at her face she didn't even look the same. The women he had married had bright blue eyes and thick long strawberry blonde hair. Now the woman who sat in front of him was thin and almost skeletal looking with greasy blonde hair and dull blue eyes that looked empty.

"Tanya we need to talk..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Esme asked. Edward nodded kissing his mother's cheek for the third time that morning. They all stood on the front stoop as the luggage was being stored into the trunk of the limo. Edward couldn't keep the smile off his face; his mother had always been overly protective of him and his daughter.

"Yes mother, I think that this is the best thing for me and Hailey, especially right now. It'll be like a fresh start almost, beside it's not like I won't have anybody there with me. Plus this is what Dad needs me to do. It's for the company and it won't be more than a year, a year and a half at the most," Edward assured hugging his mother once again for good measure. She nodded visibly trying to hide her tears.

"I know. It's just that I just got so used to having my son and my granddaughter so close to me. What am I going to do without Hailey here to keep me company? Who's going to take care of her?" she asked losing the battle against her tears. They slowly slide down her cheek as she furiously wiped them away.

"Don't worry Mom, we are just a phone call away. And besides you said you were going to fly out in a week to help me get situated," Edward reminded squeezing her shoulder encouragingly. "Hey, don't worry about Hailey, Alice is going to help me out and everything will work out. I really think this is best."

It had been a little over three years since that night he came home to find his wife strung out on the couch and his daughter crying hysterically in her bedroom all alone. Edward and Tanya had talked it out and she had promised to go for counseling. To Edward's knowledge she had been going, that was until he received a phone call one day at working from the police saying that his wife was caught in a drug bust and worse, she had left their one year old daughter in the car unsupervised. Edward's heart couldn't take it anymore; he no longer worried about the safety of his daughter. He now feared for her life. Instead of posting bail like he had in the past he served Tanya with divorce papers. At first she refused to sign but eventually gave in when he agreed to give her a handsome amount of money. In court, Edward was granted full custody and had moved in with his parents temporarily, which had turned into three years.

Although they were divorced Tanya insisted on trying everything in her power to get him and her daughter back but nothing worked. She had a drug and criminal record and with the Cullen family's being a major business leader in the entertainment industry world there was no chance that she was going to get her visitation rights back.

Now that Telecom Communications was on the rise as one of the most powerful firms in the country they were branching out into different markets, one being the computer software industry they were well respected and revered. With the company's expansion someone was needed to be the head of the new corporate office in New York. Carlisle, Edward's father, thought it was best if Edward took the position knowing that one day his son would be the one taking over the company and he needed to start to understand the pressures and responsibilities that would ensue.

Edward and Hailey were all packed up and waiting for the limo to take them to the airport where they would take the company private jet to Newark International Airport in New Jersey. Edward had made it his business to purchase a medium sized house in the suburbs just out of the city. He didn't want his daughter to have to grow up in a city environment. The two of them were going to be living on their own for the first time ever. As much as that scared Edward he also knew that he wouldn't be able to do it on his own.

"Daddy?" Hailey asked as she clutched her favorite monkey plush doll, Joshy, tightly in her arms. Looking into her eyes, Edward's heart melted and he could help but want to grab her and hug her.

"Yes Pumpkin?" he asked bending down and picking her up holding her in his arms. She hugged his neck smiling at him widely, he was in trouble one look and he was all mush around her. Edward couldn't help but smile back; this was his daughter, the copper haired, green eyed girl in his arm.

"Am I going to make new friends?" she asked a worried expression in her eyes. Edward kissed his daughters forehead and hugged her tightly to him. She was his heart, all that he had left.

"Of course. Who wouldn't love a beautiful girl like you," Edward answered causing his daughter to beam up at him. She hugged his neck tightly kissing him on the cheek.

"Give me my granddaughter," Carlisle demanded pouting. Hailey giggled at her grandfathers antics reaching her arms out to him. Smiling widely he presented her with a gift bag. Hailey dropped from her father's arms and ran to her grandfather hugging him tightly around the neck. "I love you Hailey," he said as tears slipped down his face. He was just attached to Hailey as his wife; life in the Cullen residence would be boring without her around. "Here I got you this but you can't open it until you are on the plane. Promise?" he said pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Yes Poppy," she answered seriously nodding her head as she reached for the bag. Ruffling her hair Carlisle stood up sighing heavily. Hailey hugged his leg but walking over to her grandmother. "Nona," she said in her low voice.

Esme crouched down to her granddaughter's eye level watching her closely. "Yes Sweetheart?"

"You look so sad," Hailey said looking into her grandmother's eyes. "Don't be sad. Daddy said that you could come and visit us anytime you wanted and I could talk to you on the phone anytime I wanted. So you're going to talk to me right?"

Esme couldn't help laugh hugging her granddaughter one more time. "Yes Hailey, I will call you all the time and I will come and see you too. I love you Baby Doll."

"I love you too Nona," Hailey finished hugging her grandmother tightly. Walking over to her father she took his hand still smiling widely. "Ready Daddy?"

"Yes Hailey, why don't you go and get in the car with Uncle Emmett, he's waiting for us," Edward instructed. Hailey nodded limping to the car as she carried the large bag in one and hand her stuffed animal in the other. As the limo driver put away the few pieces of luggage that were on the front steps they said their last goodbyes. Hailey was the first into the car and climbing into her car seat as Edward hugged his mother for the last time.

"Edward, if you need anything you just give us a call, got that?" Edward nodded as his mother continued. "Alice is going to meet you at the airport with Jasper; Alice said she would stay with you until I got there."

"Mom, I know. I know. Now let me go," he said smiling and pulling away from the hug. "Your flight comes in on Saturday and don't worry I'll be there to pick you up, okay?" She gave him one last kiss on the cheek as he climbed into the limo and buckled Hailey into her car seat before the car pulled away from the house.

Edward leaned back into the leather seat as he watched his daughter sleep soundly on the plane. His heart lurched in his chest at the very thought of her mother. "Edward are you paying attention to anything that I'm saying?" Emmett McCarty, Edward's right hand man and best friend, asked as he went over the figures of the new corporate misgivings. Edward glanced at Emmett guiltily. They had been good friends since as long as Edward could remember, when Emmett had needed a job Edward had willingly given him a position at his company, he needed someone around that he could talk too and trust.

"Em, you've been my best friend for what twenty five years." Emmett nodded. "God, all I've been able to think is how much Hailey shies away from any women, well except my mother, and sister. Am I going to be alone for the rest of my life?" Edward confided. "What if I never find a woman that Hailey feels comfortable around again."

Emmett sat silently staring at his best friend. "Edward, what are you saying? I mean, you haven't been on a date since you divorced Tanya. You have to get out there. You have to think for yourself for once."

"Are you kidding me? How could you say that I should think for myself? I'm a father, to the most beautiful little girl in the world. I would never think of doing something like that. She's all I have now," Edward cried out. Hailey stirred from the loud noise crying. Edward got up walking over to his daughter picking her up and hugging her reassuringly in his arms. Hugging him tightly she fell back to sleep.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said once Edward had taken his seat again. "I know this must be hard for you. I know how much Tanya meant to you. Listen just hang in there it will be alright, things will work out. You said it yourself new beginnings right."

"Right, now let's get down to business," Edward said leaning back in his seat and focusing on the computer screen in front of him. Back to business as usual, the thing Edward had buried himself within ever since his life had begun to fall apart. Edward didn't know how long they had been in the air, nor did he care their work was done and they were just waiting to touch down in Newark. Easing himself back in his chair he took a deep breath thinking about what Emmett had said. Turning back to his best friend he took in a deep breath.

"What?" Emmett asked looking over at his friend. Edward shrugged allowing his eyes to shift back over to his daughter.

"How's Jessica?" he asked referring to Emmett's girlfriend. It was Emmett's turn to take in a deep breath.

"She's good. I dunno, things have been kinda off lately. I don't know what to do. I couldn't see myself with her for the rest of my life and for the first time I think it's over," Emmett paused looking out the window. "I'm a little scared. I have been with her for so long; it would be weird not being with her."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked laughing. "Look who you're talking too. I know that I loved Tanya at some point and time and I know what you're going through. It's this scary middle balancing act, you know. What If you let her go and then there is nobody else out there. Besides you may never find another woman who will put up with all of your bull," Edward added smiling at his friend.

"She's flying out in two weeks, I have to think about this. I don't want her to uproot her life and move out here if this isn't going to be something more serious," Emmett said in a matter of fact tone.

"Has she hinted it at all, you know about wanting to take it to the next level?" Edward asked taking a sip of his water. Emmett rolled his eyes nodding.

"Oh yeah, I've been finding bridal magazines around the house in random places," Emmett said shaking his head and laughing softly to himself incredulously.

"Dang, you used to resemble a love sick puppy, now you grimace at the mention of her name."

"We even had the kid talk," Emmett replied quietly. Edward raised an eyebrow watching his friend's expression closely. "We want the same things," Emmett continued. "but I don't know if we are on the same page at the moment."

"So how does she feel about you moving to New York?" Edward asked cautiously. Emmett exhaled forcibly shrugging. "I'm guessing she's not too happy about it then, huh?"

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, she's not exactly happy about the current situation and hasn't really made up her mind about what she's going to do. I mean, she knows she could find a modeling job out here but, I don't know. She's just worried I guess. This is a huge step, and I'm not going to ask her to give up her life and all her friends to come out here and live with me while I spend all of my time in the office."

"I understand," Edward agreed. "I guess this is just a really bad situation."

"Ugh! I know."

Edward laughed loudly waking up his daughter once again. This time she didn't cry she just sat up and smiled at him yawning loudly. "Uncle Emmett," she said walking over to him and climbing into his lap giving him a hug.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have a good nap?" Emmett asked. Edward couldn't help but smile at the picture the two of them made. In his life he would have never thought that his best friend would have been able to be such a loving person toward any child but watching him with his daughter changed his mind immediately. Besides spoiling his daughter, he was the brother that Edward always wished for, he couldn't have picked a better godfather for his daughter.

"Daddy?" Hailey asked turning to look at her father. Breaking out of his train of thought he smiled pulling his daughter up onto his lap. "Can I open Poppy's gift now?" she asked smiling widely at him. Nodding his head Hailey hopped off her father's lap and walked over to the chair in which the bag sat. Pulling herself up onto the large leather chair she opened the bag and pulled out a black velvet box. Opening it up, she pulled out a gold locket.

"Bring it over here," Edward said. His daughter climbed down from the chair and walked over to her father who pulled her up onto his lap. Taking the locket out of her hands he read it's engraving out loud. _Love._ Opening the locket he showed Hailey what was inside, finding a picture of her grandmother on one side and her grandfather on the other.

Hailey smiled showing off all her teeth beautifully. "I love it Daddy, can I call Poppy?" she asked not being able to hide her smile.

"Of course. But can I put it on you first?" he asked. She nodded excitedly as he placed the locket around her neck. Jumping off his lap she ran to the phone bring the phone back to her father, her eyes were shining brightly waiting for him to dial the number. Taking the phone he dialed the number handing back the phone. She turned away and began to talk excitedly to her grandparents walking up and down the aisle.

Emmett leaned over with a wide smirk on his face. "You're in trouble, she's only four and already she likes talking on the phone." Edward slapped him laughing. "I would have never thought you would have been a father when we were growing up and I would have never guessed that you would put someone else happiness before your own, but now I can't imagine you with her."

"It comes with being a father I suppose," he answered smiling widely as he watched his daughter talk excitedly to his parents. The captains' voice came over head telling them of the approach to the airport. Leaning back in his seat he took in a deep breath, this truly was a new beginning.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________

Climbing into my ancient Toyota I turned my cell phone back on. Class had been a killer that evening and stomach was aching from hunger. Dialing two on my speed dial I waited for him to pick up. "Hello Bella," a deep unenthusiastic voice greeted me.

"Hey Mike," I answered pulling out of the parking spot and turning onto the main road. "I'm starving."

"Me too, I was waiting till you got out of class. I was hoping that we could eat something together maybe?" he asked bored, the blaring sounds of the television filtering in behind his words. I wasn't a fool, that was code for "I didn't get off my fat ass to make something for myself could you do it for me". I had been with Mike to long not to know exactly the meaning behind his words.

"I think that could be done," I replied as cheerily as I could mutter pulling to a stop at the traffic light. I was exhausted, working eleven hour days at the daycare and going to class at night was beginning to get to me. "Where do you wanna meet, there is no way I am cooking." I knew Mike well enough to know I needed to prepare him that I wouldn't be cooking. My body was aching from exhaustion, stretching my arms my hands grazed the worn material of the interior roof of the car, unable to stifle the yawn that escaped.

"I was thinking that you could come home and we could order something in and watch a movie together, you know a night in together," he said in his suggestive voice, finally showing some enthusiasm for something. I shook my head incredulously, always one thing on his mind.

"Why don't you order then, I'm so hungry all I'm going to want to do when I get home is eat and sleep," I said trying my best to prepare him for yet another disappointment. He could be very persistent when he wanted something, and getting Mike upset was not necessarily something I wanted to have to deal with tonight. I hit the gas as the light turned green pulling onto a side road taking the short way home. "Where are you ordering from?"

"China's Best. What do you want?" he asked, I could hear ruffling in the background as he scanned the menu himself. I thought about it for a moment turning on my high beams to give better clarity.

"The usual," I said taking in a deep breath feeling completely worn out. Just as I pulled up to the stop sign my heart lurched. Behind me a massive vehicle came speeding out of nowhere, I knew in that instant what was going to happen and braced for the impact. Closing my eyes my car lurched forward as the sound of metal against metal rang out in the darken night. "Shit."

"What happened?" Mike asked with no real concern in his voice. I looked in my mirror to see that it was a Hummer that had hit me…and hard. Fear and anxiety rose in my chest at the very thought of the damage my car had sustained. Just another thing to add to my already overloaded plate of things to deal with.

"Someone just hit the back of my car," I said in frustration finally releasing my choke hold on the steering wheel.

"Oh," Mike returned sighing. I knew what he was thinking without even needing to see his face. Yet another expense.

"I'm going to go. I have to take care of this."

"Yeah, sure. See you at home," he said hanging up the phone still showing no concern whatsoever. If I wasn't in the hospital Mike probably wouldn't get his ass off the couch to make sure I was okay. Taking in a deep breath at his lack of concern, my frustration mounting, I climbed out of my car.

"Miss, are you okay?" A deep male voice asked worry obviously in his voice. The voice was velvety and soft, almost musical and took me my complete surprise. The exact opposite of Mike's gruff uncaring tone I had grown accustom too. "I'm so sorry, there was a deer and I..."

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. How bad is the damage?" I asked walking toward the back of the car apprehensively. The man stepped forward and into the dim light cast by his headlights. My eyes flickered to him and I nearly gasped. He was the most handsome man I have ever seen in person. His reddish brown hair askew as he ran his hands through it exhaling deeply, his green eyes filled with anguish. Frown lines creased his forehead as he grimaced. I cringed at the very thought of the state that monster vehicle had left my car in.

"Not that pretty of a sight. Don't worry about a thing though. I will pay for any damage," he offered beginning to apologize profusely. I exhaled slowly trying to fight the rising panic and slow my heart; this was definitely not what I needed to deal with tonight. Glancing back at his vehicle I bit my bottom lip. It wasn't hard to see that this was going to skyrocket my insurance rates. Taking a few steps from the driver side door I grimaced. The damage was worse than I had expected. The back of my ancient car was deeply dented; one tail light lay smashed on the floor. I could clearly see the imprint of the hummers grill in the crushed metal. There was no way I would be able to open that trunk anytime soon.

"Damn," I mumbled under her breath, this was not what I needed tonight. "Now my insurance is going to go up. Just great." The words flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. Taking in a deep breath I looked at his car, between the two seats I could just make out the head of a little girl. She was peeking out the window at the scene before her. My anxiety immediately swelled as I saw the child who was the exact replica of her father in looks.

"If you're worried about your insurance we cannot report it and I can personally pay for the damage," he volunteered following the gaze of my eyes as I watched her intently. The child, who there was no doubt in my mind was his, looked at him raising her eyebrows knit together, who was this guy.

"What?" I asked confusion written all over my face. My concern for the safety of the child had made me temporary lose track of what he was saying. He smiled running his hands through his copper locks once again, messing it up further.

"I'm so rude. My name is Edward, Edward Cullen," he said sticking out his hand toward me, I stifled a giggle. He sounded more like James Bond but he could definitely fit the bill as a Bond actor. I took his hand and shook it; this could not be a more awkward situation unfolding in front of me. My eyes traveled back to the girl in the car who was watching us closely.

"Bella Swan," I returned. "Is she okay?"

Edward turned and looked at the girl in the car. "My daughter? She's fine. I'm so sorry for this," he repeated embarrassed.

"What were you saying about my car?" I asked. I turned to look at him and for some odd reason suddenly felt as if I looked like a bum on the street in my sweat pants and work t-shirt. I took a glance at his clothing and grimaced internally. In the lighting I could easily see he was a man way out of my league with his expensive khakis, brown leather shoes, and a expensive button down business shirt.

"I said that if you're worried about your insurance going up, I can pay for it without bringing your insurance company into it. We could still exchange information if you're uncomfortable but I just thought that I heard..." my eyes met his own green ones and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. He was just so handsome, more godlike than anyone I had ever met, and his hair falling into his face just clenched the deal. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, was it just me or was he staring at me in that way. Mike never looked at me like that and suddenly I was transfixed. I knew he was waiting for my response, clearing my throat I shook any mental images other than my car out of my head. Yet his eyes were still holding me firmly in their grasp.

"Oh, um..." Turning to look at the little girl again I said, "are you sure your daughter okay? It was kinda a hard hit and all." Edward smiled and nodded. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of security that washed over me, and with his smile shining on me, I couldn't help but blush deeply, thanking God it was a dark night out.

"She's okay, a little shook up but she's okay. I was the one with the Hummer, that thing is just too massive for me. I'm so sorry about all of this. Here is my business card," he said handing it to me. "I feel really bad about this." He ran his hands through his hair once more disheveling it and allowing a few of his locks to fall into his face. My fingers itched to brush them back into place.

Instead I adverted my eyes to the card he had handed me, examining and reading it to myself. He definitely had money considering that he was the vice-president of one of the major entertainment companies in America. "Oh let me give you my number and insurance information," I said walking to my now damaged car and pulling out a pen, paper and insurance information. Exchanging information we turned back to each other and smiled.

"Hey...I feel bad asking this but..." He laughed, my heart fluttered at the sound of his laughter, something it hadn't done in forever with Mike. "...I just moved here and I'm a little lost. Could you possibly tell me how to find..." He turned and looked at his daughter.

"Mills street." The little girl called causing me to giggle, they were just too cute. She looked almost identical to her father in this lighting. There was no mistaking that same copper hair.

"Yeah, Mills street," Edward repeated laughing again rubbing the back of his neck. I looked back at the little girl who was smiling broadly at us.

"Mills, take this street up two blocks then make a left, go down to the stop sign and make a right, that will put you on Mills," I answered expertly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked looking at me worriedly. A strange knotting in the pit of my stomach overtook me. "You look a little shook up."

I waved my hands in the air nonchalantly. "I'm fine," I answered my eyes returning to my poor car. "My car on the other hand…"

Edward nodded heading back to his car. "Call me tomorrow and we'll take care of this asap. Thank you for the directions and I'm sorry about your car." Climbing in his car he turned to buckle his daughter in again. I walked back to my car with a sigh, turning the key in the ignition I put the car into gear knowing I should be more upset about everything. But my mind was only filled with thoughts of the green eyed god.

**A/N: Hello everyone…. I will not be updating so quickly but decided that this needed to go up today cause the prologue is kinda just a tease. As you may have noticed I am trying something a little different with this story giving you Edward's POV in the third person and Bella's in the first person. My beta is away and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible so please let me know if there is anything that doesn't make sense. I originally started writing this piece for something completely different but these characters just seemed to fit so seamlessly and the more I thought about this with them the more complete my plot structure seemed to fall into place!**

**Let me know what you think…. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to update this story cause things ended up changing drastically on this vacation... stupid boyfriend... love you babe.... lol**

**Once again no Beta for this chapter... she has kind of fell off the face of the earth as of late...**

**Anyway... let me know what you think... this is kinda a random story that is starting to take on a life of its own... the previous story line I was thinking about when i started writing this is kinda going out the window.... although I have a very blurry idea of where this story is going... don't shoot me... instead leave me a review!**

Chapter 2

"What the hell happened to your car?" My coworker exclaimed bursting to the classroom.

"Good morning Mrs. Rosalie," I greeted smiling at her antics.

Rosalie rolled her eyes walked towards me. "What the _hell_ happened to your car?" she repeated agitated.

I turned to look at her rolling my eyes, pointedly eyeing the children in their different centers around our classroom. "Rose, calm down I'll tell you."

She had gotten the hint but the alarm in her eyes had yet to diminish. Grabbing me by my elbow she dragged me away from the children and over towards our desk. "So what happened to your car? It looks like it was rammed by a bulldozer."

I chuckled at her exaggeration. "Actually that's pretty close to the truth. It was a Hummer actually," I returned simply picking up the neglected pile of art papers on the desk from the day before and walking towards the file folder mailboxes to begin putting them away. Her eyes widened, searching me closely for any sign of injury. While my body had been stiff when I had awoken this morning, everything beyond that seemed to be in place.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed still following me. I noticed her hand bag still clutch in her firm grasp and shook my head. She could be so belligerent when she wanted to know something. "Bella, you can't be serious. You're driving around in a car that looks like it belongs in a junk yard. The back end is completely smashed. Is your exhaust filtering into your car yet? You'll get carbon monoxide poisoning!"

"Rose, put your bag down and take a chill pill. I am fine; it is all going to be taken care of. What are you worrying about?" I turn my attention back to the kids plopping down at the play-doh table and picking up a roller.

Rosalie huffed away dropping her belongs onto the desk muttering to herself in annoyance. While Rosalie and I had been working together in this pre-k classroom for the last three years we had become good friends. Best friends honestly, but it had been a long journey to get where we were. Rosalie, like me was putting herself through school by working fulltime and going to school at night. I was convinced she could be a model with her tall statuesque body, gorgeous head of blonde hair, and icy colored blue eyes. She was the image of beauty and lust all rolled into one. When I had first met Rose we did not get along, well that's an understatement. While I had been intimidated by her beauty and outgoing personality, she apparently had been intimidated by me for some unknown reason I had still not quite figured out. We butted head everyday for the first two months we worked together, arguing about the layout of our room, lesson planning, besides our behavior and discipline management techniques until one day we had a complete blowout. The blowout was so dreadfully horrific our director had to come in a pull us apart. Somehow on that day a weird truce had been formed, and from that moment on we had begun to form a friendship. Weird as it sounds, our clashing personalities is the reason we were able to become friends, it took that fight for us to realize that as different as we were, we were more alike than we would have ever admitted.

From there the rest is history, she had become my one constant, besides Mike, and while she believed I could be doing much more with my life I was content with everything. Not everything was going great. My relationship with Mike was out of mutual interests rather than any emotional connection anymore. Yes I loved Mike, I would always love him but I had long ago realized I wasn't _in_ love with him. He had saved me long ago from circumstances out of my control and I was indebted to him for that. I had recognized long ago that that was no reason to be with someone yet somehow I still found myself attached to him.

"Are you at least going to tell me what happened and _why_ you didn't call me!" Rosalie exclaimed dropping into a chair at the opposite table where a few of the students were working on letter collages. She reached over smiling down at Matthew, one of the students who definitely had focus issues and redirected to his project. I smiled, as impatient as she always seemed to be Rose had an uncanny maternal instinct that I found to be a rare gift. Where others lost patience with Matty she would sit and work with him, giving him the one on one attention he needed.

I leaned back; glad this morning was still slow. Only four children had arrived so far but I knew the morning drop off rush was about to begin which would be perfect for avoiding this conversation. "I was coming home from school, stopped at a stop sign and the car came barreling towards me. There was nothing I could do to avoid what happened. Besides Edward said he would take care of everything."

"Edward?" Rosalie questioned, eyebrow raised. I could see her mind working in overtime.

"Yeah," I returned feeling my face heat at the very thought of him. After all he was beyond sexy; there was no denying that fact. "The guy who was driving the car that crashed into me."

"So you're on a first name basis now?" I rolled my eyes ignoring her last comment. "Okay," Rosalie continued eyes burrowing into me, watching my every movement and reaction. "So what time did you get home? I mean it always takes the police a ridiculous amount of time to show up and write up those damn reports even though we all know they have nothing better to do than get blowjobs from speeders."

I laughed loving my best friend's frank humor and her lack of ability to sensor herself when she was upset, even if it was in front of the students. "Rose," I reminded laughing at her reaction.

"Sorry," she muttered turning to find Matthew staring at her wide eyed. "Focus Matthew, find pictures of words that begin with the letter 's'." Matty nodded as he turned back to the magazine in his hand, flipping through the pages without even taking note of the pictures on them.

"Besides I didn't call the cops," I added knowing exactly what her reaction would be, quite predictable.

"You did what!" she exclaimed getting up and walking over to me grabbing my arm roughly to face her. "Tell me you are joking! Bella how exactly are you planning on paying to get your car fixed?"

"He said he would cover it," I answered simply. Rosalie stared at me incredulously. "What?"

Before she could retort the door to our classroom opened and a parent walked through the door. Our conversation would need to wait till later, and there was no way we would be getting back on the subject till nap time and I was glad for it. As much as I loved Rosalie, she could be a real pain in my ass. Sometimes acting more like a mother than my friend.

The morning passed in a fury of morning meetings, circle times, and activities. By the time nap came around I had been avoiding Rosalie's questions as much as possible but with the prolonged period with the children occupied on their mats and not in our vicinity the interrogation became impossible to avoid. So instead I busied myself with paperwork I had neglected from the prior week.

"You're not going to get out of this one Bells, I am serious. Tell me what happened and why you decided not to call the cops for an accident report. This douche Edward could totally be taking you to the cleaners and leave the whole bill on you." I sighed shaking my head. Mike had yelled at me the night before for the same reason.

Now that I thought about the whole situation I realized my own foolishness in the matter. How could I not call the cops and file a report, even if he kept his word and never went through the insurance companies. To say that I felt like a complete idiot is an understatement. I couldn't explain to Mike, and now to Rosalie why I had completely believed Edward last night. Maybe it was his concern or the velvetiness of his voice. Or maybe it was just because he was so damn sexy that I had completely lost my mind. If Edward turned out to be a douche, as Rosalie so eloquently put it, I at least had his business card. I had enough information about him to at least get in contact with him. Yet another doubt crept over me the more I analyzed the situation. What if he didn't call and I showed up at his office and he denied the whole incident. What proof did I have?

"Bella! I'm serious, this sounds like a con or a scam or whatever you want to call it."

"Rose!" I exclaimed not wanting to hear how stupid I was anymore. "If worse comes to worse I have his business information and I will send you to kick his ass, okay?"

Rosalie stopped and stared at me for a moment, features completely incredulous. Then a smile broke out on her features and her laugh filled the room. "Alright Bella, as long as I get to kick his ass in the end."

I shook my head in disbelief hoping to God that Edward would call like he said he would and Rosalie would _not_ have to get involved in the matter.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what happened to you last night?" Emmett asked leaning forward onto his elbows. They were sitting in the living room of Edward's new house, surrounded by unfamiliar furniture and boxes of random items Alice had insisted they needed in the new house. Hailey was nowhere to be seen at the moment, surely in her bedroom with her aunt putting up the veiling to her canopy bed that Alice had also insisted every girl should have. This move was becoming more expensive then Edward had ever imagined. Between his mother, the interior designer, who insisted on certain things to his shopaholic sister his back account had suffered a great deal. Edward leaned back on the plush couch across the room and sighed. His thoughts had been on the mahogany haired girl who was truly a mystery to him, _Bella Swan_. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to stay with him even after he had driven away. Yet it wasn't just her extreme beauty that had caught him off guard. No. It had to do with the way she had shown more concern for his daughter than herself or her care. She had immediately worried about Hailey, which had completely thrown him off guard

"I totally rear ended this women last night...with my car," Edward explained smiling widely. He knew Emmett's sense of humor enough to be aware that clarity would need to be provided. Emmett laughed shaking his head. "She was gorgeous. Brown hair and these amazing brown eyes..." Edward began trailing off and looking out the window towards the back yard. His eyes gazing unseeingly at the surrounding, they were focused on the in ground pool sitting towards the back of the large plot of land. That, after all, had been Hailey's one and only request in choosing a new house. It had to have a pool.

"And her body?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Let's just say she wasn't lacking in any area. It was just odd and random; I haven't felt this attracted to a woman in God knows how long. Probably since Tanya," Edward admitted. Closing his eyes he groaned unable to believe his luck. He meets one of the most beautiful women ever and hits her with his car. Not exactly the right kind of first impression you would want to make.

"Okay," Emmett continued. "So?"

Edward stared at his friend incredulously. "So then I told her I would pay for all the damages out of pocket instead of going through the insurance." Emmett eyed his friend carefully not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"So what does that have to do with anything? This is perfect; you have the opportunity to call her. You did get her information right?" Edward nodded. "Give you an excuse to call her, and maybe if you play your cards right to see her again."

Edward stared at his meathead friend in shock. There were very few times Edward had ever heard Emmett give advice about his personal life that sounded solid, usual it was off handed jokes about his lack of a sex life or how he needed to go out and get laid but this advice was actually sound.

"Emmett you are a genius," Edward laughed.

"Oh dear brother have you finally lost it?" a fairy like voice called from over his shoulder. Edward turned to find his sister in the doorway, looking fashionable as ever even in her around the house wear. "Emmett a genius?"

"Oh yeah well I am pretty sure I am about to get your dear brother laid," Emmett retorted. Edward groaned, even with the solid advice Emmett had just given him there was an underlying motive of sexuality to it.

Alice chuckled dropping into the seat next to Edward and shaking her head. "And how do you think you're going to mange this?"

"Well," Emmett began puffing out his chest proudly. Somehow Edward was reminded of a kindergartener bragging about his new toy. "See Edward totally hit this totally hot chick with his car last night and-"

"You did what!" Alice exclaimed pulling away from her brother and staring at him angrily. "Hailey was in the car?"

Edward looked away sheepishly, he had always considered himself a safe driver but last night. Somehow he wanted to attribute the whole incidence to fate. Like somehow fate had made it happen so he could meet Bella, _Bella_ he thought sighing heavily.

"I'm okay Auntie Alice," a small voice piped in from behind. Hailey skipped in, much with her aunt's grace and fluidity, prancing across the room to settle herself in her uncle's lap. "Beside the lady was very pretty," she added nodding her head in Emmett's direction.

Emmett chuckled hugging the tiny creature to his chest affectionately, scene like this never ceased to amaze Edward who never could picture his best friend so kid friendly. "So see, he has all her information and promised to pay for her car-"

"You did what!" Alice exclaimed for the second time. "What's insurance for?"

"Alice," Edward said in his soothing voice reaching over and squeezing his sister's shoulder. "Bella looked all upset and was muttering how her insurance was going to skyrocket…"

"Bella? First name basis?"

Edward blanched; he wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "All I'm saying is that she looked upset and it was all my fault why should she have to suffer because of me…"

"Let's be honest Edward," Emmett chuckled, his fingers playing with a lock of Hailey's bronze colored hair tenderly. "If she was a troll you totally would not have done the same thing. Call a hottie a hottie okay!"

Edward chuckled. "Anyway, I probably should call her after all I promised I would call her today to figure everything out."

Alice stared at her brother knowingly as he stood and walked from the room pulling the slip of paper he had been carrying around from the night before out. He stared at the perfectly scripted handwriting for a moment longer before pulling out his phone.

Settling down in his plush leather office chair he stared at the card for a long time, debating what to say. After five minutes of dialing and hanging up he finally found the courage to go forward and do it. With each digit of the now memorized number his heart sped at an unnatural speed, he should not be so nervous to call a complete strange, yet he was. He was beyond nervous at what her reaction to his call would be. Would she be upset after seeing the full extent of the damage in the day light? Would she curse him out for his stupidity?

As the phone rang Edward closed his eyes taking in deep breathes before slowly exhaling. "Hello?" chirped a voice. Whoever it was sounded completely out of breath.

"Hi, can I please speak to Bella Swan?" Edward asked, why did she make him feel like the gangly teenage he once had been.

"This is she," Bella answered back inquisitively. "May I ask who is calling?"

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Um, this is Edward Cullen. You know the guy who basically rammed your car last night?"

Bella laughed, sounding pleased. "Edward," she returned a little loudly, sounding as if she wasn't really speaking to him. Edward was pretty sure he heard a muffled "So I don't get to kick his ass!" in the background. "Sorry about that, I'm glad you called actually."

"Really?" Edward replied an unexpected shiver of excitement running through his body.

"Yeah, I do need my car fixed."

**Leave a review…. Please! Should I continue or just leave it alone….**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. This won't usually happen this way, I warn you. I never update this much in a week but I am pretty much stuck in a hotel room while my boyfriend is working on editing his novel with his bitch of an editor so there goes my fun loving vacation. If you haven't checked out my other stories please do… especially **_**Way Back Into Love**_**. It's something close to my heart for reasons I shall keep to myself. Also, I hope to update that one by the end of next week…. So here is chapter three… hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and again no beta…. Sorry for all the mistakes I know are here.**

1Chapter 3

"Really?" Edward said, his voice echoing through the phone.

"Yeah, I do need my car fixed," I laughed slightly confused. "You're not going to tell me you suddenly decided to change your mind, are you?"

Rosalie sneered from across the room where she was beginning to put the naptime bedding away. I turned away from her, not wanting to heard what she had to say on the matter. I was pretty sure Edward had been able to hear her high pitched threat through the phone moments ago, although he sounded completely unaffected by it. So I turned my back to her and stepped into the student bathroom closing the door slightly. The smell of Lysol strong in my lungs as I breathed.

"No, of course not," Edward chuckled with a hitch in his voice. I wished I could understand exactly what that meant or at least see his gorgeous facial expressions. To be honest I wished I could see him again, what was I thinking! I am with Mike, I reminded myself.

"Okay, glad to hear," I echoed. Then the silence, I was not exactly sure what to say or even how he would want to deal with this whole situation. I had never been in this type of situation before and I was pretty sure he hadn't. His silence proof of that fact. "So," I said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Um, why don't you bring it to your mechanic and have him give me a call once he gets the estimate. You have my number don't you?"

My heart fell, I had been hoping that I would get to see him again. Then a thought struck me, of course he didn't want to see me again. He had a daughter, which means that his daughter had a mother, which means he was married! How could I be so stupid to think that he would be remotely thinking about me in anyway besides the fact that he felt guilt for what had happened. There was not no logical explanation. I tried to get my body to relax, uncoil my stomach that had suddenly clenched with nervousness.

"That's fine. I'll bring it to my mechanic at LaPush Body Shop. The owners name is Jake and he always gives me a good deal."

"Sounds like a plan," he added. "Alright then, I guess I'll hear from you when this whole mess is over. I'm sorry about that…"

"Don't worry, as long as my car gets fixed no harm or fowl," I paused for a moment. Even though I had realized he probably had a wife at him I didn't want to hang up just yet. I wanted to hear that sexy velvety voice that had made me relax and feel calm once more. "Um, how's your daughter? She is okay, right?"

"Hailey, oh yeah she's fine. Actually in the pool at the moment, just jumped off the diving board. Believe me that girl is like a rock, takes a lot to get to her," Edward said, yet I couldn't deny the pang of sadness that hung over his words. I found it strangely odd that a stranger would be giving me so much information about his daughter, about his life yet in some odd way it felt completely normal. Like somehow we had known each other longer than the half hour we had been standing outside my now broken down car. Most of which was spent gawking, no real conversation between us. I had no clue who this guy on the other end of the phone was or why he was being so open with me.

I sighed, resigned to let the whole subject go, let the situation just fade way. What would I have left to contact him about once my car was fixed? The likelihood of seeing him again was close to zero. Besides, I breathed again, he has a wife.

"Okay, well I am glad to hear that. I will have Jake get in contact with you once I get the details or sorted out and thanks again. I really appreciate this."

He chuckled on the other end of the line and sighed. "Yeah, well it was all my fault and your face last night kinda made me feel worse." I grimaced. "Alright then," he breathed still lingering on the line.

"Yeah," I answered dumbly. "I have to go. I'm at work."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead get back to your things," he paused for a long moment. "I look forward to hearing from you again. You know about the whole car think," he sputtered at the end. It was my turn to laughed and I did. He sounded almost nervous, but figured it was my own heart beating in that way so I ignored it.

"Alright," I breathed. "Well, thank again. Bye." I clicked the phone closed before I had a chance to linger any longer. The Lysol was burning my nose but I needed to steady myself. Besides all that I couldn't quite understand why I was feeling this overwhelming sense of let, disappointment. What had I expect anyway? This guy, Edward, was doing me a huge favor by paying to get my car fixed. Mike wouldn't be screaming and ranting about the insurance this way and yet Mike was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. My thoughts were all centered on the velvety voice I could still hear ringing in my ears, and memories fixated on the mesmerizing green eyes from the night before.

"Bella!"

Rose's voice brought me out of my own reveries. I still had one problem left to deal with but I knew I could count on Rose to help me with that little issue. I exited the bathroom with a forced smile on my face. She stared at me, scrutinizing my face. Eyebrow raised she was waiting, something I knew was very difficult for her.

"Is something wrong Rose," I asked deadpanning, trying to keep the amusement from my voice.

Rose grunted rolling her eyes. "Give me the details. I need to know whether or not I am driving to New York to kick some…" she let her voice trail off seeing all the children playing happily around her.

I giggled and shrugged. "Everything's fine. I am bringing my car to Jake's. I need a favor," I began. Rose just stared. "Do you think you could follow me there and drive me home after?"

Rose rolled her eyes again, one of her largest character traits. "Of course Bells but only if you give me the juice detail of this conversation that has you trying to hide a grin."

"I'll tell you after work, we need to finish this project and get it up already before Nancy decides that we shouldn't be working together anymore.

So after work while I waited for Jake to tow my car, he had insisted I not drive it in that state, I told Rose everything that had transpired and to say she looked utterly disappointed at the end of the conversation was an understatement. You would have thought she assumed I was having phone sex with this random stranger in the bathroom with sixteen four year olds on the other side of the door. Then after everything I told her what I had been thinking and that seem to change her mind on the whole topic.

"So you think he's married?" she asked flipping through the dials on her radio, not quite stopping long enough to actually hear the song that was playing.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"You never know," she added amused. It was quite unlike her to push such ideas into my overpopulated mind. Then she turned to me with a serious expression and knew where this conversation had turned. I groaned. "So tell me about Mike." It was a statement rather than a question and there was no way to escape the tone of authority in her voice.

"What is there is tell?" I asked trying to play dumb. And herein lays the problem of confiding problems in your friends. They want to know the follow ups and they want to know conclusion, and they often ask these things at inopportune times.

"Bella," she warned irritation burning in her eyes. "Is everything okay? You know you could come stay at my place with me. I wish you would just leave his stupid ass. How many incidences are you going to go through with him before you decide enough is enough!" It was a rant that I would never get used to hearing. Of course Rose was just trying to do what she thought was best for me but every time she would bring it up it would just reopen all wounds that I had been trying to bury for a long time. Close to ten years worth of drama and hurt to be exact.

I closed my eyes as the sounds of salsa music filled the cab of her red Jetta. "Rose, I Mike has been with me for a long time. He really…" my voice trailed off. I didn't know what to think anymore. There was no love for Mike, most days I didn't even like him. I knew why I was still with him and as much as I had tried to convince myself in the past to leave I had never truly found the will to do so.

"So you let him just abuse you like that! I expect more from you Bella, and if I have you showing up my house one more time in tears I will go over there and kill him. Do you understand?"

I nodded, so much for having a place of refuge anymore. Thankfully Jake pulled up a moment later, the conversation placed on hold as he stared at my car shaking his head. I jumped out of the vehicle and ran to my friend enveloping him in a tight hug.

"When you told me it was bad, I didn't believe you," he chuckled hugging me back. "How have you been driving this thing?"

"Carefully," I muttered as he began to hook the car up to the lift.

"Hey Jake," Rose greeted.

"Rosie," he answered, and I could see the hint of want in his eyes. He had always had a thing for Rose and getting a reaction, any reaction out of her was enough to ebb his hurt of her rejection a little. As expected, Rose rolled her eyes and grunted something unintelligible. "Okay Bella so what is the deal here?"

"It's a long story," I answered not really in the mood to explain the whole thing over again. "I just need an the total damage and how much this is going to cost. Then you can call this guy," I said handing a photocopy of Edward's information. "He is taking care of it."

"Oh, so now you have a sugar daddy," he joked. "What you finally realize Mike is a dirtbag and left his sorry ass?"

I groaned. Apparently it was pick apart Bella's crappy relationship day. Rosalie laughed bitterly in the background, if there was one thing they both found common ground on it was the fact that Mike, in all his glory, was a complete and utter loser that I should have ditched long ago. The only problem is how do you leave someone who helped in troubled times, who supported and believed you when no one else would?

"Alrighty then, just give me a call when you're done. How long do you think it'll take?" I asked slightly afraid of the answer. I would be carless for a while I knew, just how long is what scared me. Between work, school, and other obligations I knew Mike would bitch about driving me around and I didn't want Rose to feel obligated.

Jake walked around the car and whistled. "If I work on it quickly at least a week and that's if I don't have to order any parts."

"Don't worry Bells, I got your back chica!" Rosalie answered my unspoken question. She winked wrapping a supportive arm around my shoulder. "Let me get you home."

_____________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Edward," Alice said her serious voice back in place, the lighthearted batter of only moments ago completely erased from her voice. "You need to make a decision. This is important."

Edward groaned leaning back into the chair at the dining room table. "I don't know Alice, this is all happening so quickly. I knew I would have to do this but seriously, so soon. Can't I just let her get acclimated before making her adjust to even more change?" he asked running his hands through his thoroughly tousled bronze hair. He was vaguely aware that his hair line would begin receding if he continued to torture it in that manner.

"I'm serious Edward. What did you expect, you knew going into this you would have to make this choice. Now I am here for you, you know that but that doesn't mean that I can be your live in nanny. I have a clothing line to get back too, and you start at the office in a week's time. You're better off thinking about it now so that when Mom comes you look like you have some plan and she won't freak out so much."

"I know Al," Edward groaned. "I just." He paused afraid of the revelation he had made several weeks ago. He had been watching his daughter more closely than ever since he had made the decision that would uproot her from everything and everyone she knew and one stark factor seemed to scream at him. Hailey was constantly filled with anxiety. Anxiety about making friends, being in new situations, and especially around new people. How was he supposed to make a decision about what kind of child care situation to put her in?

If he chose to hire a live in nanny, he would be bringing a complete stranger into not only her life but her home. Her one safe space where she shouldn't have any anxiety. At the same time sending her to daycare just seemed to corporate. She had attended daycare back in California but Esme had dropped her off at nine and picked her up by three. Just enough time for her to gain vital social experiences children needed. Now with him working in New York, the commute was an hour each way, she would be there early and be staying late; something he had no idea how she would handle. He would most likely have to hire someone to pick her up anyway seeing as how he would never be able to get home in time to get her himself. He sighed at the decisions.

"Alice," Edward began not quite sure how to break the ice on this conversation. How was a parent supposed to even image that there might be something wrong with their child. It broke his heart to even form the words. "I don't know what to do for Hailey anymore. I feel like I already took so much from her."

"_You_ saved her from a life of fear…"

But Edward cut her off. "Really, I saved her from a life of fear! I don't think so, if you haven't noticed Hailey is afraid of everything. That child has more anxiety then I know what to do with," he began and once the floodgates had opened he found it impossible to stop himself. The grief of his daughter growing up without a mother, the hurt he saw in her eyes when he watched her around women outside of his family, everything came spilling out and he couldn't stop himself. By the end he could feel wetness on his face; he hadn't even realized he was crying until he saw the grief stricken look in Alice features.

"Edward, I didn't…" she trailed off tears welling up in her amber colored eyes. In a flash she was at his side enveloping him in hug. "I'll take care of everything. Don't worry, I had no idea you felt this way."

"I am scared for her."

"I know," Alice breathed tears slowly falling from his eyes and dampening his shirt. "Edward I know you feel guilty. I can see it in your eyes when you look at her but Hailey is happy, albeit anxious, but she will adapt and the sooner she is settled into a new routine the better. Don't keep changing things on her, it would be too hard on her."

Edward pulled away from his sister and stared into her eyes searching. "What do I do Alice?"

Alice sighed shaking her head. "My opinion?"

"I am asking."

"Get her settled in as soon as possible so she has time to adjust. If something isn't working out then it can always be changed and adjusted to her in one way or another and most of all listen to what Hailey wants. Do you know what her biggest fear is?" Alice asked.

Edward nodded shaking his head, he was well aware of her fear. "That she won't be able to make any friends."

"Exactly, do you think keeping her from other kids is going to help her get over that any time soon.

Edward shifted uncomfortably for a moment, Alice was right. "Okay Alice, let's do it."

**A/N: okay so this story is kinda just flowing out of me. I know the build up is kinda slow right now but it will be picking up soon, or at least I hope so. Leave me a review…. Pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How long is this shit gonna be happening," Mike hollered from the seat next to me. I cringed moving away from his vicious snarling, leaning as far away as I could in the cab of his pickup truck. It was too early in the morning to be dealing this type of hostility. I could put up with a lot but right now I wasn't in the mood. "I don't get why your _friend_ can't pick you up in the morning."

I shrugged staring out the window. Mike's hatred of Rose was only countered by Rose's hatred of Mike, it was a mutual loathing that neither had been able to reconcile. Rose was doing enough for me, to make her drive me _to_ and _from_ work and to class at night was excessive. I didn't want to ask her to go into work an hour early on my account. Life had taken a turn for the worse, there was no way else to put it. On top of being carless for a good two weeks, as Jacob had regretfully informed me just three days ago, Mike was now responsible for driving me to work in the morning. Something he adamantly reminded me he hated and shouldn't have to do, even if it was on his way and I was the one being dropped off a half hour early without complaint. Not to mention that the day care center didn't open during that half hour, so I wasn't getting paid. At least I was caught up on all my paperwork and the room was tidier than it probably had ever been.

I was aware of the double standard Mike had for himself, especially when it came to things he wanted me to do. It was okay when I have to stop at the store, dead tired after work to pick him up a six pack but ask him to stop for milk when he's done with work. All hell breaks loose.

"I'm sorry Mike," I breathed half heartily attempting to soothing him by crooning out more apologizes so he would just drop the subject. I hate it when he gets mad; his angry words last for days. Besides the fact he is not a morning person in the least. In our normal everyday routine we didn't have to interact with each other till after work, now we were dealing with each other before work too, this was definitely putting a strain on our already tenuous relationship. Instinctively my eyes darted to the tiny fake ring on my finger, I laughed inwardly. This 'engagement' ring was not exactly what I had expected nor was the offer that had been given exactly what I wanted. It was out of convenience and more for _his_ parents than anything else. Not that I ever intended to marry him.

"Don't tell me, I have to take you to the grocery store tonight too?" he spat.

I shrugged, there was no food in the house and if he wanted to eat then he would definitely take me but, on the other hand, if it was just going to end up being some ridiculous argument then I wouldn't push the fact and just allow him to scream about that later. I just wasn't in the mood now.

"It is whatever you want it to be Mike," I answered once again trying to smooth out the situation. He hated it when I answered him like that, it usually provoked him more but I couldn't help it. My attempts at trying to calm the hostility down a bit ended up ticking him off more. Worse was that I felt satisfied by his reaction.

"This is fucking ridiculous! When the fuck are you going to be getting your fucking car back. I can't be fucking doing this all the fucking time! Fuck this shit. You are going to have to start taking a cab to your fucking job."

I clenched my jaw trying to hold back my own retort; I had had enough of his verbal antagonistic outburst this morning.

"Fine," I seethed jumping out of the car before it even stopped moving as he pulled to the front of the school. "I'll just stay with Jake!"

His face twisted with fury as he reached across the cab to yank me back inside, but I had been expecting this and moved just out of his reach. "Isabella, you will _not_ be staying at that fuckers place!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him for a long moment, his eyes burning with rage. My heart beating loudly in my chest, my own fury blazing through me. I had had enough. "Fuck you," I yelled taking a step closer to the building. Mike was more predictable than anyone I knew. "Do whatever the fuck you want, I'm done."

With that I turned and nearly sprinted up the few steps of the building. Keys fob in hand, I swiped it and entered the building turning just in time to see his lame attempt to get me out in the open to continue the argument. With the door shut I was safely hidden away. It wouldn't be officially unlocked until seven and by then he would be safely at work.

I heard his truck ramble loudly out of the parking lot and was grateful no one had been here to witness that ridiculous tirade. This was seriously getting out of hand, Mike was a tremendous ass. This I have known for a long time but how did you leave someone who had been such a constant in your life since you were fifteen. I grimaced realizing in my haste I had left my coffee in his truck. This day was going from bad to worse. Trudging through the darken building I didn't even bother to turn the lights on and headed straight to my classroom, thankful for the small coffee machine a parent had given Rosalie and I as a Christmas present last year. Thank you Philips family, I breathed setting to work.

As the coffee brewed loudly in the silent center I sank into my chair shutting my eye. My thoughts were everywhere, jumbled into an incoherent mass of words and phrases. Only one thought rang clear through my mind, I could not live life like this anymore. I hated going home, the word sounded odd as it always had. Mike's townhouse had never really been home, I had lost the concept of 'home' a long time ago.

I chuckled bitterly to myself, how ironic is that very thought. I couldn't quite understand what it felt like to be _home,_ yet I taught the children that very concept all the time. Home was where you lived, yes, but it was more than that. It's supposed to be a place where you felt safe, and loved… my thoughts trailed off but the word bounced around my head longer than was healthy, it smolder my insides making me shiver slightly as memories I had long buried surface. Home was a fictional place in my life, and I yearned for it.

For the briefest of moments Edward's probing green eyes popped into my head, the feeling of safety and security that I had felt with him rushed through me. It had been such an odd emotion to feel around a complete stranger yet there had been something in his eyes that made me yearn to see him again. It was as if that emptiness inside, I so often tried to ignore, finally felt filled.

The loud beeping of the coffee machine resounded through the silent emptiness and I shook the thought off. He was married, I had to remind myself. Rose's words resounded in my head again. _"Just cause you can't actually have it doesn't mean you can't window shop"_ she had said. I laughed, only Rose would say something like that to me. After all she was the queen of noncommittal relationships.

Lights flickering on in the hallways pulled me out of my reveries and I sighed busying myself with the coffee machine. Nancy was here and I wasn't exactly feeling up to a line of questions I didn't feel like she had the right to ask. But she certainly didn't have any problems asking those too private questions you wouldn't want your boss to know the answers too.

The door opened and just as previously predicted Nancy came bounding into the room, wide intrusive smile on her pudgy dog like features. I cringed internally and forced a smile. "Good morning Nancy."

"Morning," she greeting eyeing me cautiously. I stirred my coffee and turned back to the completed paperwork. "Mike still dropping you off in the mornings?"

"Yeah, my car won't be ready for another two weeks most likely, I am hoping my friend can get it done sooner. But," I began reaching down and picking up the pile of completed paperwork. "This is for you. Our lesson plans for the next two weeks, all accident reports for the last month signed and a copy given to the parents, uh-oh notes signed and a copy given to the parents, completed scope and sequence timeline, and our newsletter for last week and this week."

Nancy blanched staring at the pile of paperwork that was usually a week late. Rose and I weren't the best at getting paperwork in on time. We had always blamed it on the fact that we spent most of our time with the kids, and our quiet time chatting, but Nancy didn't need to know that.

"Wow, that's great. You two are on top of things like never before, is that why you've been coming in early?" she asked taking the papers and flipping through them stunned.

"Yeah partly," I lied. "The other part is Mike has been dropping me off so I figured if I am here might as well get some work done."

"I didn't realize you were getting so much done," her tone sounded guilty. I wasn't exactly sure of what she thought she would find. Me watching porn on the computer, maybe. "If you're doing all of this then I suppose you can clock in and I'll count it towards your overtime hours each week."

"Thanks," I smiled showing more fondness about the situation then I felt necessary but then again I knew how to flatter Nancy. As much as I disliked her, and I wasn't the only one, I knew better than to bite the hand that feeds me so to speak.

Nancy sighed leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes gazing around the room appreciatively. "Bella," she began and it was a tone I had never heard before. As odd as it sounds there were very few time Nancy had been able to surprise me. I knew how she ticked now, after years of working at her center; she was nearly as predictable as Mike. There were just certain things that she found irreprehensible and then again there was so much that was gray and you could get away with. I lived in the gray areas with her, it just made life easier. Then again there are very few people who she could see as her 'golden' workers, they were mostly the suck ups. Which Rose and I were most definitely not. So living in the gray was just what I had learned to do. This tone is something I had never heard addressed to me, it was odd.

"I just wanted to say you're doing a good job."

I stared wide eyed, taken aback. "Thanks," I muttered. Besides the staff meetings where she would gush her bullshit speech about being great we all were and how we were the best staff she could ever ask for, I had never heard her address me in such a way.

There was a moment of awkward silence before she smiled and left the room. This day was just turning out to be weird. I sighed sinking back into my seat and shutting my eyes. I had five more minutes before the door officially opened, which meant Julia would be here at 7:01. Her parents were just too busy. Always the first dropped off and the last picked up, how sad.

A sudden thought crossed my mind. Snatching my cell off the desk I dialed the familiar number listening to it ring a few times.

"Hello," a deep groggy voice answered.

"Jake I need my car back sooner than two weeks. How quick can you get it done?"

"Bells I told you two weeks is the best I could do," he groaned.

"But Jake," I whined, hoping my change in tactic would work. "Mike is being an ass again. Isn't it bad enough I am seriously considering leaving him this time."

"Yeah like the last hundred," he muttered.

"I'm serious," I began. I needed to prove to him I was serious. If he believed me I knew he would put the extra effort into it for me. "I'm going to be staying with Rose for a while."

He grunted but seemed to perk up a little. "Okay, so you are serious. Maybe I could make it a week at best but under one condition."

"Anything," I breathed feeling slightly more elated.

"You have to cook me a home cooked meal."

"Easy."

"And Rose has to be there. How that chick has been able to dodge the Black charm is beyond me," he moaned breathing heavily into the phone.

I laughed, that would be tricky but I knew I could pull it. "Done."

*********

"When is Nona going to get here?" Hailey whined bouncing up and down on the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting area of Newark airport.

"Soon," Edward breathed continuing to read an email on his Blackberry. Somehow the closer he got to having to actually go back to work less he actually wanted too. This job was going to be more demanding and more time consuming, something he wasn't look forward too.

Hailey huffed throwing herself back into the seat and crossing her arms over her chest, pouting. Edward smiled, watching his daughter's actions. She was just as impatient as he was when it came to these types of things. Leaning forward he clenched his jaw trying stifle his smile.

"How about we go for a walk, Nona's plane landed but it will probably take her another couple of minutes to actually get off of it."

"Why didn't she take Poppy's plane?" Hailey asked. Edward laughed picking his daughter up and carrying her towards the airport shop. She was definitely more spoiled then he had ever imagined any child to be, but then again he had a lot to make up for. He had caused her enough pain to last a lifetime, having a few extra luxuries in life never hurt anyone.

"Well, it cost a lot of money to fly Poppy's plane so Nona decided she would rather just take a regular plane," Edward explained. _As long as she could fly first class,_ he added to himself. His family had grown accustom to a certain style of living. They had been granted privileges many others only dreamed off.

Entering the small shop Edward watched as Hailey's eyes roved over the limited selection of items until they landed on a pack of Skittles. Turning to her father, who was already expecting her request, she grinned widely.

"Daddy," she breathed. He laughed placing her on the floor and nodding at her to pick whatever she wanted. After all his mother was the worst of the bunch, a pack of Skittles was trivial and if her granddaughter wanted it then she could have it. He didn't think there had ever been a time he had ever heard he say no to his daughter.

As they walked through the rest of the Edward's phone buzzed in his pocket. He smiled and handed the phone to his daughter.

"Hello?" she answered as Edward leading her to the cashier. Hailey squealed happily jumping up and down. "She's here! She's here!" she screeched. "Yeah, Dad's buying me Skittles," Hailey continued. She sounded more like a teenager than a four year old when she talked on the phone. And the sight of her with a blackberry pinned expertly to her ear was adorable, yet rather disconcerting. Was she growing up too fast?

"Where's my grandbaby?" a voice called from behind. Both Edward and Hailey turned around to face the familiar voice. Hailey immediately sprinted to her grandmother throwing herself into the outstretched arms.

"Hey Mom," Edward greeted walking over to his two ladies after paying the bill. Esme leaned forward kissing her son's cheek. "How was the flight?"

Esme shrugged grabbing Hailey's hand. "Fine, fine. My goodness," she breathed peering down at Hailey. "What has your father been feeding you, you look like you lost a lot of weight!" Hailey giggled and shrugged moving closer to her grandmother.

As always Edward was left out of the girl's party, not that he minded. Seeing Hailey with his mother made him feel guilty that she would never have that with her own mother. But also glad Hailey had enough females in her life that she would have someone to turn to in the later years. Even then his thoughts shifted to growing up without Esme and the guilt washed over him again. Would Hailey hate him later in life for the choices he made?

**A/N: Sort of a filler chapter just needed to get certain things established… hope I didn't bore you all too much. The next chapter should be good… hopefully unless the characters take the story in a completely different direction. I know this is developing slightly slower than other fic's on here but I like to give my characters some depth…. **

**Also wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed…. I really appreciate it… Thanks to those who reminded me to put a spacer between Edward and Bella's pov's.....i actually remembed this time....... any who I don't see this story getting posted as often as it is now, life will be going back to normal pretty soon…. Also sorry about the whole Nancy ranting and raving in this chapter… resembles my life a little too closely if you ask me…..**

**I have talked enough… hoped you enjoyed… if you did then please leave a review…. I would love to hear your thoughts….**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For everyone who has read this and reviewed or added me to alert or to favorites! You make me want to keep writing…. Still without a beta so I apologize for any flaws…. Without further ado….**

Chapter 5

"Mom will you please stop, Hailey is fine," Edward scolded continuing to type away on his laptop. He had a lot of work he still needed to catch up with. Just because he was out of the office didn't mean the whole business stopped. It seemed his workload had already increased a substantial since accepting this position and he hadn't even made it into the office.

"Edward Anthony, you are so callus. Do you not remember what I was like when you and your sister learned to swim?" Esme asked annoyed.

"Of course Mom, who could forget those awful bathing suits you bought us with the floaties built into the damn thing. So ugly. If it hadn't been for Dad I don't think you would have ever relented," Edward answered chuckling at the memory. Those bathing suits were awful, and having to wear them was even more embarrassing.

"Your father," she began with an icy tone. "was always a little more laid back about such things then I was. He won that battle for you didn't he."

"Thank god," Edward laughed shaking his head. His mother had always been a tad overprotective with her children. Now she was even worse with her only granddaughter. Not only did she spoil her beyond belief, but she was also so overprotective that Edward often had to argue with her. His own parenting style more similar with his father's than he knew she liked.

Looking up from his laptop he watched his daughter. Her bronze hair in a tangled mess, dripping wet, her eyes bright with excitement of the last jump off the dive board and anticipation of the next one. Hailey was wearing her favorite swim suit, a two piece she had picked out herself on her last shopping extravaganza with her Aunt Alice, who was having no problems instilling her shopping habits within her niece. Just like Alice, shopping had become one of Hailey favorite activities, right along with swimming and singing anything by Miley Cyrus.

"Edward, how do you handle watching her jumping into the water like that?" Esme asked, her eyes fixed upon Hailey. Hailey took three long strides jumped at the end of the diving board and jumped in.

"Cannonball!" Jasper yelled, laughing. All four pairs of adults eyes locked on the small figure in the water. Edward glanced at his mother, she was nearly holding her breath in anticipation of Hailey's resurfacing. Within moments her head was bobbing above the water she was easily able to tread.

"This is the one thing I know she's going to miss," Edward breathed closing the lid of the laptop and moving it away from him and onto the table next to the lounge chair.

"What is that?" Esme asked getting up and moving closer to her son. He knew that look, she was going to make an attempt to try and convince him to go back to California.

"Unlike California, there are actual seasons in New Jersey. Meaning she won't be able to be in the pool like this all year around. That child was born a fish, and if I didn't know any better I would even think she had gills," Edward replied shaking his head. Hailey was swimming the length of the pool with Alice.

Esme laughed. "Well Edward, that I will agree is true but then again you can always move back…" she trailed off watching his expression closely. "You know what," she began, her tone changing completely throwing him off guard. "You two will be fine and she will adjust so you have nothing to worry about. But I can't help agree with you about the pool. She will be upset when you break the news to her. At least she will finally get to see what it's like in a real winter," Esme laughed leaning over and panting her son on his knee.

Edward watched his mother's expression carefully for any sign she was going to turn on him. had she finally accepted they would not be going back to California, that life there had been great but they both needed to move on to the next part of their lives. Start a new chapter leaving all the old drama behind, a new beginning.

"You're scaring him Mom," Alice called as she wrapped a towel around her body. The sun was beginning to set just over the trees and the warm summer day was quickly becoming a brisk summer night. Jasper was helping Hailey out of the pool, she scowled at him looking too much like Alice for his liking, she was beginning to pick up all her manipulating habits.

"Daddy I don't want to get out of the pool," Hailey whined sticking her bottom lip out, eyes staring down at her toes. Edward groaned internally, she had just spent the last four hours in the pool and she still wanted more. Alice shook her head, as much as she loved her niece it was also evident that she was completely water logged and would not be returning to the pool for the rest of the night.

"Jasper and I are going to get in the Jacuzzi," she informed all of them. Edward didn't miss a beat, she wanted some alone time with her fiancé, with everything they had been doing to help them both adjust to this huge change she more than deserved it. Edward wasn't even sure if he would ever be able to return the favor.

"Okay Hail-bails, how about me make a deal," Edward said forcing his expression to remain serious. Hailey looked up at him her expression mirroring his own. "I will get in the pool with you for another half hour but when the time is up Nona is going to come out and get us and I don't want to see that bottom lip."

Hailey nodded trying to stay serious but the smile was slowly breaking through. "Okay Daddy," she answered seriously. "But we need to make one compromise."

Edward clenched his jaw trying to hold back the smile. She had learned that from him, the compromise. It was her way of getting out of things that she didn't want to do and get exactly what she wanted. "And what would that compromise be exactly. I think the deal is pretty solid."

Hailey cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. "You get in the pool with me and we get a half hour more but I think I should get ice cream for not whining."

Edward heard a snort behind him, Alice. Hailey was too cute for her own good, and a better compromiser than Edward cared to admit. Her face scrunched in concentration, aimed at the target she wished to acquire. Edward stood up straight and looked to his mother for support. Esme, grinning widely threw her hands in the air.

"She is your child Edward, you were the same way when you were younger."

Turning back to Hailey he sighed pretending to give up in defeat. "On one condition," he added. Hailey cocked an eyebrow at him, another one of Alice's traits slowly rubbing off on his not so innocent daughter. "You don't give me a hard time to get in that bed of yours afterwards."

Hailey starred at him for a long moment, seemingly taking everything in before a wide smile broke through her serious expression. "Deal." In one quick movement she grabbed Edward's hand and began dragging him towards the pool. She was too much for her own good.

Edward couldn't help but love moments like this, Hailey happily jumping in and out of the pool. Splashing at each other, smiling a brilliant smile that could light up the world. In moments like these he found himself not worrying about her but knowing that everything would work out for the best, there was nothing he could do to change the past, and even though he wished things would have turned out differently his daughter, a shining beacon of love and joy in his life brought him more contentment then he ever thought possible. The half hour passed quickly and before Hailey knew it they were being called back inside by Esme.

Hailey, always good on her word, did not fight as Edward got her bathed and ready for bed. She ate her ice cream contently sitting on a stool at the island chatting cheerfully with everyone. When Edward went to tuck her into bed, she kissed him goodnight without a problem, something that had been happening more frequently since the move. Whether it was from happiness or from sheer exhaustion she didn't give a problem.

Edward hung out with his family for a while, something he found he had to force himself to do. When he had felt he had put in enough time he retired to his bedroom, glad for the solace he was finally able to find. Hoping for dreams of the mahogany beauty that made appearances every night.

Rolling over in his sleep the vibrations of his cell phone jerked him from his dreams, Edward had not been disappointed. His dreams were filled with the chocolate eyes of Bella. Yet every time he had gotten close enough to touch her she had seamlessly slipped away. Groaning in frustration he sighed reaching for his phone.

"Hello," he grunted not even bothering to keep his eyes open.

"Hello, can I please speak to Edward Cullen," a deep male voice asked.

"Speaking," he answered trying to clear the sounds of sleep from his voice still making no effort to open his eyes.

"This is Jacob, from Black's Auto Body, I am just calling in regards to the debt you still need to settle with us," Jacob began. "Bella Swan brought her car to us and informed us that you would be footing the bill. Her car is ready for pick up but we can't technically release it until the bill is paid."

"Oh," Edward said finally sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. With everything going on with the move, Hailey, his mother, and the new job he had almost completely forgotten the incident that had brought the new heroine of his dreams. "Right, I was meaning to do that. I apologize."

"If you could stop by the shop to handle that matter I would greatly appreciate it, at your earliest convenience of course."

"Yes, of course. I will stop by today. I apologize for not doing to sooner," Edward began. Then a thought struck him and he cringed. If her car was in the shop, what had she been doing for transportation over the last week. While he knew it was really none of his business he chided himself for not making sure she at least had a ride situated. After all it was his fault this whole situation had occurred, and yet he couldn't bring himself to be upset with himself.

Instead he often tried to find excuses to call her, but had found none valid enough to actually make the call. Now he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before, that would have been the perfect excuse to allow him to see her again. "Can I ask you a question," Edward began tentatively.

"Yes," Jacob answered sounded slightly caught off guard.

"Has she been waiting for me to pay the bill to be able to get her car back?" Edward asked hoping the answer was no.

"No," Jacob replied sounded bemused by the question. "We just finished it this morning actually. She's coming by this afternoon to pick it up."

"Oh, great. I suppose I will see you later than too," Edward chuckled. They hung up and suddenly Edward was excited. There was a possibility that he would be able to see Bella again, he just needed to time it right. Jacob had said that she would be coming by this afternoon to pick it up, but what time would that be?

The day passed in a blur and by three Edward couldn't take it anymore. Leaving his daughter with Esme he climbed into his silver Volvo, his actual car not the rental he had hit her with, and drove the way to Jacob's shop. Nervous excitement filled every fiber of his being, and he suddenly felt like the gangly boy from high school all over again. Even though the possibility that he would see her again was small he still didn't care.

Driving down the road he spotted the shop. Across the street was a diner, inspiration immediately hit him. He felt like a stalker but didn't care. His desire to get another glimpse, or maybe if he was really lucky, talk to this woman overrode any other impulse and he pulled into the parking lot. He had a perfect view of the parking lot, sitting over to the left was her small old Toyota looking fixed but haggard as ever. At least he knew she hadn't picked up her car yet, flipping the radio on he turned the dial aimlessly trying to find something to listen too but not paying enough attention to actually pick anything.

Edward sat staring at the shop for a long time, time seemed to pass slowly. Ten minutes turned into twenty and before he knew it the clock was reading five. Feeling like a stalker and about to give up on his goal he spotted a shiny red vehicle heading down the road, and a familiar female passenger singing along to whatever was on the radio. The driver was blonde and beautiful, but not more beautiful than the siren of his dreams. The blonde didn't even park in a spot, instead she pulled up alongside the open garage doors and parked.

Heart rating picking up Edward carefully leaned forward getting his first look at Bella. She wore a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that appeared to have some insignia on the front. As she stepped out her back was to him and he was able to read the back of her shirt. In big white lettering it said Ms Bella and a number, looking more like a sports shirt than anything. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail and Edward's fingers itched to pull the hair tie out and feel the softness of her hair through his fingers. Damn, he thought clenching his jaw, I am a crazy ass stalker. Yet he could not take his eyes off of her. She bounced out of the car, resembling Alice for a moment, before she disappeared through the open garage door.

The blonde stepped out of the car rolling her eyes and walked around leaning on the hood of her car, appearing bored. Her mouth was moving but Edward was unable to make out what she was saying. This was his chance, he needed to take it before she took her car and left and would never see her again. This was his last opportunity and he would take it.

Starting the engine he pulled out of the side exit he had spied earlier hoping the blonde hadn't noticed and drove around the block before turning his car around at the next street and heading back in the direction of the shop, appearing not to have come from the diner's parking lot. The blonde was still in place leaning against her car, but as he pulled in her eyes narrowed suspiciously towards the Volvo. Edward smiled innocently, or as innocently as he could muster and turned the vehicle off. Stepping out his hands became clammy and he had to force his breathing to remain normal even then.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Turning he headed towards the main office, eyes peering around focused on finding the girl but coming up with nothing. Pushing the door open he heard voices, distinctly he recognized the two voices coming from the back.

"Jake! Seriously, thank you. I owe you so much!" Bella's voice rang in a sing song voice. Her elation evident through her tone.

"Just get me my dinner with Rosalie and we will be all good Babe."

"Tomorrow night at Rose's place. I promised you I would and I am," she said laughing. Edward's heart thumped in his chest at hearing her laugh. It sounded carefree, his only desire was a wish to see her face, to be the one to make her laugh.

"And what about your other promise?" Jacob's voice was serious now, Edward leaned in to make sure he could hear every word.

"Jake," she breathed all humor gone from her voice. "It's more complicated than it seems."

"Really, more complicated. It is pretty simple to me actually. You said you were finally out and now you're basically telling me you're going back. What the hell is that about!" There was no response, Jacob's exhaled annoyed. "Bella, what the hell! Why the fuck would you want to stay with a guy who yells at you like that, essentially commands you around. For the last week and a half you have been living on Rosalie's couch because he refused to drive you to work…"

"He didn't _refuse_," she defended sounded weak in her response. Edward cringed away slightly, he had been the reason for this. Why hadn't he thought to wonder how she was getting around before today.

"Okay," Jake relented sarcastically. "He just screamed and yelled about it until you had no choice but to stay at Rose's so you could get to work without be harassed. I was there last night Bella, you can't deny the way he speaks to you. You are so much better than that. You deserve so much better. Why would you want to stay with him? And now that you have your car back your actually going to end up going back to him. Just because he was there when all that shit went down doesn't mean you're indebted to him for the rest of your life."

"It's not that simple!" she yelled back angrily.

"Things could have been so much different," his voice was soft and barely audible from the distance. There was silence and Edward had the sneak suspicion that she had said something in a lower tone. To low for him to hear because Jake's next words were directed straight at her. "I know Bella, but I can't help but think like that when you could have had someone so much better. You could have had me…"

"Jake," her voice was low but loud enough for him to hear.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous! I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything back then. I know you don't feel that way about me. All I'm saying is try and figure this out the right way. You have options, just open your eyes. Besides I know your girl has a thing for me," Jake said, the light tone returning to his voice.

"Yeah," Bella answered the sarcasm dripping from her words. "She's just dying to let you in her pants."

"I know the truth and so does she," he joked.

Edward heard movement from the back office and went into action immediately hitting the small bell sitting on the counter. The back room went silent for a second before a tall, muscled, russet skinned man popped his head out the office door. His long dark hair pulled back into pony tail at the nape of his neck, a smile playing on his face.

"Can I help you?" Jake asked eyeing Edward carefully.

"Hi, I'm here to pay a bill. I got a call this morning from Jacob," he replied foreigning uncertainty.

"Ahh, you must be Edward Cullen," Jake answered, his eyes darting back to Bella in the office for a moment. "Let me help you with that," Jake said leaving the office.

"Perfect, I took a look at the car. It looks good," Edward said trying to carry a conversation. Would he not get to see her? His heart thumped harder in his chest, maybe she didn't want to see him. Maybe that's what that look was for a moment ago. Edward forced a smile and pulled out his wallet. At least he had gotten to hear her voice and see her face, yet he couldn't help the pang of loss in his chest.

**A/N: Okay so I originally wrote this chapter as holding both Edward and Bella's POV's but decided to you leave a little something there at the end. Tell me what you think will happen... its already written so i would love to see what you guys think!**

**If I get enough reviews maybe I will post before the weekend is through…. I am feeling rather generous!!!!**

**Reviews and I promise to update**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all 37 of you that added me to your favorite's list! Thank you to the 72 that have me on alert! Most of all thank you to those of you that reviewed this story… you are the reason for me continuing….**

**Here is the next chapter, I know this is kind of still repeating and building but stick with me all the good stuff is coming….**

Chapter 6

I was floating on air. Even listening to Rose's crap pop music blaring through her all too expensive speakers in her car wasn't pissing me off like it usually did, nothing could burst my bubble. I was finally getting my car back.

"I'm getting my car back," I sang to the beat of the song. "I'm getting my car back!"

"I know Bella, I think the whole freaking world knows you're getting your car back," Rosalie answered disgruntled. She had every right to; I had been doing my song and dance since I woke up this morning. It had been close to twelve hours of my incessant joyfulness, which was more than her limit. Even though Rosalie was being a bitch at the moment, I could see she was happy for me but even more I could see the worry in her eyes. It had appeared the moment I had informed her of my news as much as she tried to hide it. Me, I tried to ignore it as best as possible, after all I was getting my car back. "Will you please shut up about it already?"

"Rose," I said turning to her and pouting. She glared back. "Are you upset cause you're gonna miss me?" Rose huffed and rolled her eyes but I knew the truth, under her hard, harsh exterior there was so much love and softness, yet only few people had ever been allowed to see. There it was again, a fleeting worrisome expression crossed her face for only a moment, immediately replaced with false annoyance. "I love you too Roe!"

Rose didn't answer, I had used her nickname she hated, but instead turned the volume up on the stereo. In my extremely good mood nothing could bother me, instead I started singing along to the music at the top of my lungs. Freedom! Sweet, sweet freedom was less than a mile away. By the time Rose pulled into the lot I was bouncing in the bucket seat unable to contain my enthusiasm. "Stop in front of the office!"

In a rare moment of exasperation, Rose listened to what I said parking the car by the main office. I could see my old heap of metal looking better than ever just feet away, I would love that thing till the day it died. Climbing out I smiled, Jake was the best. There was no denying it, he cared for me.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked staring down at her nails, feigning uninterested. I knew what her question meant. She wanted to know what I was doing tonight, had I made up my mind. Had I come to a decision and the truth was I didn't know what the fuck I was going to do. This one decision had been weighing heavily on me and even after the constant reminders both Jake and Rose had given me almost daily since my last encounter with Mike, I just couldn't bring myself to choose yet. So I decided to do what I do best, avoid the situation as long as possible.

"I'm going to go talk to Jake," I answered expertly avoiding her question all together before entering his shop through the garage, as I had for as long as I could remember. I had spent a good amount of my childhood hiding out in this very place. That was pre-parental units divorcing and pre the drama that changed everything but nothing could take away from those memories. They were the few of my childhood I actually wanted to keep safe and intact. The memories of me and Jake hanging out here as he tried to convince me he was superman and could fix cars at the age of six, which he couldn't still made me smile. Jake had been my first kiss, it had happened right behind the shop in the little wooded area that now held a car depot. We had tried our first and last cigarette together back there, and later smoked a ridiculous amount of pot when our, or should I say my, life got to difficult to handle. But that was all in the past. Since Jake had taken over his father's business there was a new light in his eyes, and I didn't doubt he could fix a car these days. The lazy, irresponsible boy I had grown up with suddenly became a hard working, respectable man before my eyes. The transformation made me feel slightly stagnant in my own life.

Entering the shop I could see Seth and Ambry working under the hood, everything here was so natural, so normal. They waved and we greeted each other causally. I glanced over my shoulder, Rose was still feigning uninterested but I knew if they asked her to join in she would have gladly gotten her hands dirty. That's my girl, she could fix a car just as well as Jake, and sometimes I think she's even more knowledgeable but I would never admit that to him.

"Where's Jake!" I yelled across the garage. Ambry pointed to the main office that had once belonged to Billy, Jacob's father. I flitted across the garage and pulled the office door open. Jake was sitting behind the desk, a pile of papers in front of him, chewing on the end of a ballpoint pen.

I stood watching him for a moment, still unnoticed. His teeth marks were embed in the white plastic and he exhaled heavily. "What did the pen do to deserve that treatment?" I asked laughing at his shocked expression.

"I take it you got my message," he answered throwing the pen onto the desk and leaning back in his seat. The worn leather chair creaked under his weight. Jake was not a small guy, he was tall and muscular, looming over me by at least five feet.

"I have been waiting for your message," I answered plopping myself down in the chair across from his desk and sighing. "I can't tell you how happy I am. Thank you so much."

"It's nothing Bells," he answered throwing a paperclip at me. He chuckled as it hit me square in the forehead, his aim precise.

"Jake! Seriously, thank you. I owe you so much!" I returned throwing the paperclip back at him. He dodged it easily; the clip hit the wall and fell onto the carpet noiselessly.

"Just get me my dinner with Rosalie and we will be all good Babe," he returned winking suggestively at me. I shook my head, when will he ever learn Rose just wasn't into him. Where he detects 'sexual tension', I detected complete revulsion.

"Tomorrow night at Rose's place. I promised you I would and I am," I answered laughing, there was no way he would get anywhere near her, not by a margin of an inch. Not to mention Rose was doing this whole thing as a favor to me and I was on pervert-Jake duty, supposedly supposed to block every false attempt made. Not to mention this whole encounter was costing me more than I could imagine.

"And what about your other promise?" Jacob's asked all humor gone from his face. His eyes bore into me intently and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I knew what he wanted to hear, I knew what I had promised but now just wasn't a good time to keep that particular promise. There was just too much to figure out and with him hounding me about Mike it was making the decision even more difficult to make. I know what I needed to do, I just didn't have the resources to get it done yet. When I made a promise I always kept it, Jake had known me long enough to know it would happen…eventually.

"Jake," I began staring at my hands, the shit of an engagement ring sitting on my finger. I hadn't taken it off since Sunday, when I had been required to go to his parent's house for dinner. I never wore it and now it was staring at me, mocking my situation. "It's more complicated than it seems."

Jake huffed, turning to stare at me head on, his chair creaking as he did so. I bit my lower lip trying not to let the flood of emotion escape, instead I attempted to make myself emotionless in hopes he would drop the whole subject. "Really, more complicated. It is pretty simple to me actually. You said you were finally out and now you're basically telling me you're going back. What the hell is that about!" I didn't have a response. I knew what he wanted to hear but couldn't even bring myself to force the lie out. I had spent too much of my life living a lie and now I wasn't going to continue with it, wasn't it bad enough everything between me and Mike was a lie.

"Jake," I began again in a whispered voice, trying my best to hold back all my emotions.

"Bella, what the hell!" Jake shrieked his usually calm demeanor gone. I knew it was hard for him to see me like this but what other choice did I have. Slamming his hands on the desk I swallowed hard the tears making their best attempts at escaping, my emotionless mask useless. "Why the fuck would you want to stay with a guy who yells at you like that, essentially commands you around. For the last week and a half you have been living on Rosalie's couch because he refused to drive you to work…" for the first time I looked up, tears brimming my eyes in hopes when he saw the true emotions he was bring out he would stop. I didn't need to hear it from him; Rosalie's constant reminder was enough.

"He didn't _refuse_," I said trying and failing to defend myself but it sounded weak even to my ears.

"Okay," Jake conceded sarcastically slinking back into his chair, it rolled away from the desk slightly from the force of his drop thudding gently against the wall behind him. "He just screamed and yelled about it until you had no choice but to stay at Rose's so you could get to work without be harassed," Jake continued. I cringed at his words, why had I decided to go to Jake's last night. Why hadn't I decided to just stay at Rose's like I had the previous nights? "I was there last night Bella; you can't deny the way he speaks to you. You are so much better than that. You deserve so much better." His words bit into me, I didn't know what I deserved anymore. Had I been so horrible in my previous lives that I was living through penance now? It was a question I constantly asked myself, why me. Jake's tirade was far from over, the more he spoke the more I just wanted to bash my head into the wall. "Why would you want to stay with him? And now that you have your car is back you're actually going to end up going back to him. Just because he was there when all that shit went down doesn't mean you're indebted to him for the rest of your life."

"It's not that simple!" I yelled back angrily, tears finally making their triumphant appearance. I ignored them wiping my cheeks furiously with the back of my hand. Why was he pushing this topic, again! Why couldn't he just let it alone and let me be… my life had never been black and white, I lived in the gray.

"Things could have been so much different," his voice was soft, Jake's whole expression changed as he saw the tears. Getting up from his chair he sat on the desk in front of me. I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees and hiding my face in my hands. I felt his hand on my shoulder and a gentle squeeze but couldn't bring myself to look in his somber expression.

I sighed, why did he always had to bring this up in these situations. I knew Jake used to have feelings for me, moreover seeing me with Mike hurt him beyond words. There was just too much history between us for me to see him any other way than as my brother, my protector, and my rock. I loved Jake, without a doubt he was one of my two best friends, but I had never been _in _love with Jake. I knew he had deeper feelings for me than I had for him that was part of the reason for my year of silence, a year I now regretted beyond belief. It seemed I had a lot of regrets these days the more I reflected on my history, the closer I came to actually make a decision. Rose was right I needed to just let it go. Have a new beginning; I just didn't know how to make it happen.

"Please don't start Jake," I muttered still averting my eyes to the shabby, brown, thread bare carpet beneath my feet. I couldn't look at him seeing the sheer adoration and love I knew I would find there, I didn't deserve it. It was just too hard to deal with, it seemed like yet again I have disappointed another person. "I can't…" my voice trailed off not quite sure what I could say to make this better.

"I know Bella, but I can't help but think like that when you could have had someone so much better. You could have had me…"

I glanced up hearing his voice, it stung. I knew everything he was saying was true. Why couldn't I bring myself to love Jacob, especially since I was with Mike who most days I abhorred. "Jake…"

"Ugh, this is ridiculous!" Jake threw his hands in the hair pulling his fingers through his too shaggy hair. Huffing loudly he threw his head back shaking it as if trying to shake the very thoughts away. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything back then. I know you don't feel that way about me. All I'm saying is try and figure this out the right way. You have options, just open your eyes. Besides I know your girl has a thing for me." I chuckled lightly enjoying the shift in the mood. Talking about my past was definitely something I didn't like doing. Jake's old self, the lighthearted jovial jokester was back, and it was a welcomed distraction.

"Yeah, she's just dying to let you in her pants," I answered sarcastically. Was he playing naive, Rosalie didn't even like being in the same room as him. Having dinner with him tomorrow night had caused me to have to buy coffee at break time for the next two weeks but I couldn't tell him the details. He had finished my car two days early and I was ecstatic. I sighed getting up, ready to go home. No desire to see Mike at all, I was still debating whether or not to actually go back to Mike's place or stay at Rose's for another night. She wouldn't mind.

The bell rang from the other room and I sank back into my chair. I knew Rose was waiting outside, trying to avoid Jake, but her patience was thin with me at the moment. I figured I'd let Jake finish with his last customer before retrieving my car, hopefully Rose would wait it out. Jake got up, still smiling and popped his head out the door.

"Can I help you?" Jake asked his professional tone back in his voice. It was so odd to hear, so unlike the Jake I was used to being around. Leaning my head back I sighed, all I wanted at the moment was a shower and a bed. Sleep sounded amazing!

"Hi, I'm here to pay a bill. I got a call this morning from Jacob," a velvety voice asked apprehensively. It was a voice who had taken to only appearing in my dreams, whispering arousing and alluring statements that had left me wanting when it was all over.

"Ahh, you must be Edward Cullen," Jake answered, his eyes glancing towards me knowingly. I was glad my view was obstructed from where I sat, if I couldn't see Edward he couldn't see me but it didn't stop Jake. He could see me clearly and from the look in his eyes I couldn't stop the groan that escaped. I bit my lower lip, I had mention Edward a time or two and now he was here. Why had I told Jake about Edward...? I knew exactly what was going to happen next and my only hope was Jake would take the high road. The owner of the velvet voice was standing in Jake's shop, I wanted to run out of the office and see him. See if he looked exactly like I remembered him from that fateful night, hoping my eyes would have been playing tricks on me. He had been in my thoughts lately, besides my dreams, but the likelihood of me actually seeing him again was nil, yet here he was in the next room only feet away. "Let me help you with that," Jake said glancing at me one last time. I was stuck where I sat. I looked like crap after a ten hour day with four year olds and wanted nothing more than to take a shower and throw on sweats. My hands still stained pink from the cheap shit finger-paint my boss insists on buying and some smudged into my jeans. My hair completely in disarray. When I had pictured seeing Edward Cullen again, I had always looked amazing. Well at least as amazing as I could, being me.

"Perfect, I took a look at the car. It looks good," Edward said, his voice was soothing, yet my nerves were on fire. He's married, I reminded myself making a poor attempt to stop the inner calamity. There was ruffling out in the front and I couldn't stop myself from wanting to run out there and see him. But I did knowing it wouldn't be long either way…Jake was too nosy to let that happen.

"Yeah, it looks good. What can I say Bella is a good friend of mine," Jake continued. I blanched I could literally feel what was coming next and in a vain attempt began smoothing my hair down to no avail all the while sending up a silent prayer that Jake would keep his mouth shut. "Actually she's here, what a coincidence!" Jake exclaimed, his feigned surprise sounded exactly that, phony. "Bella!" he called and I bit my lip.

I couldn't hide from Edward Cullen, I wasn't five but did I really want to face the object of my longing and desire in my current state, knowing he was something I could never actually attain. He's married, I reminded myself for what felt like the millionth time. Besides he did pay to get my car fixed, it's the least I can do, go say thank you. Taking in a deep breath I tried to swallow the growing lump in my throat. My palms moist suddenly, heart racing. Keep it together Swan, I hollered internally.

Standing up I bit my lip, damn all my bad habits and walked towards the door. Heart hammering away in my chest, this is ridiculous! I walked out the door and had to stop the gasp that desperately attempted to escape. Edward Cullen is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. There was no denying my memory only belittled his true exquisiteness. His reddish bronze hair was pushed back with a pair of sunglasses sitting perched on the top of his head, odd bits of hair sticking out in every direction. But that wasn't even the most exquisite part, his bright vivacious green eyes. They were alluring in a way I never thought eyes could be, I bit my lip harder forcing a smile, forcing myself to remain calm in the situation.

Then he smiled, a crooked smile and I thought my knees would give out, how was it some stranger would hold so much power and control over me. I smiled back, not quite sure what to do.

"Hi Edward," I said finally finding my voice. Jake was smirking and I had the sudden desire to reach over and smack the back of his head.

"Hello Bella," his velvet voice greeted. It was even more fluid and smooth than I could remember and than before now that I was in the room. Or maybe it was my own imagination. Damnit why does he have to be married!

"Thanks again," I said lamely motioning towards my car beyond the garage. Edward smiled and nodded as Jake handed him back a black credit card. I had to catch the gasp again, it was the ever allusive black American Express card.

"Not a problem," he returned. I stood for a moment oddly feeling completely out of place.

"Okay, well I'm going to get going then," I muttered turning towards the door and waving at the two of them. Edward's smile faltered for a moment, or maybe once again I was imagining the whole thing. I really needed to keep my imagination under control. There was no way this man was as affected by me, plain Jane, than I was by him. Turning I pushed my way through the door, Rosalie was still standing where I left her, phone in hand.

She looked up and smiled knowingly at me, I ignored it. "So everything copasetic?"

"Yeah, everything is taken care of," I chanced a glance back at the door just as Edward was stepping through it, rubbing his palms against his jeans. Damn, why did he have to be so attractive.

"Bella," his velvet voice called. I stopped, I could feel Rose's eyes on me, watching me closely. Turning I faced him hoping my features didn't give away my rapidly beating heart. "You forgot the keys."

I was a complete idiot, my cheeks burned under the intensity of my blush I tried to mentally force away.

"Right."

Stepping forward he dropped the keys into my outstretched hand, all the while wishing I could feel the texture of his hands against my own. I clutched the cool metal and forced my smile to remain on my face. Was I really stupid enough to think he would have any interest in me.

"Bella, how could you be so rude," Rose called from behind. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

I groaned turning to glare at Rose, what a bitch move. I heard Edward chuckle behind me and my heart lurched. He found this whole situation amusing. "I'm Edward Cullen." Edward stepped forward and extended his hand, jealousy shot through me. Rose was going to get to actually touch him, even if it was in the most innocent manner I wanted it to be me.

"Rosalie Hale," she breathed, eyebrow raised as she accepted his hand.

"Nice meeting you," he breathed turning to me. Clearing his throat he stared at me for a long moment. "Can I speak to you for a second."

I nodded trying my best not to hyperventilate. We stepped just out of ear shot and Edward turned to glance at Rosalie exhaling deeply. Reaching up he ran his hands through his hair pulling his sunglasses off and fiddling with them in his hands, eyes stuck to the glasses.

"Is something wrong?" I asked trying to keep my voice even. What was this all about.

"Bella, I was wondering," Edward began exhaling heavily again. Looking up his eyes met mine and his emotions were completely on display. He looked nervous, but that couldn't be right. What did he have to be nervous about. "Would you go with me for coffee sometime?"

**A/N: Okay so here it is for now. When I originally wrote this chapter it ended up being way to long so I split it in two. If I get enough reviews like maybe twenty I w promise to post the second half of this by Sunday!**

**Review and I promise to update ; )**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: okay so I made an attempt to edit this chapter since my beta has apparently fallen off the face of the earth because now she had a boyfriend…. Ass… anyway looking for a beta! If you're interested let me know.**

**So I reedited this chapter and added in some things but I still am not completely happy with the outcome. I am not sure what else I could do to fix my personal issues with this chapter…. I feel like I am belittling the truth of the fact in order to hold out information. I might have to give some of it up…. Ugh so frustrating **

Chapter 7

I was staring, probably slightly open mouthed. Nevertheless there I stood literally staring at Edward in shock, not quite sure I had heard him correctly. Edward Cullen, the very man that had invaded my thoughts and dreams had just asked me out to coffee. Not to mention the confidence that had been in his posture and demeanor had seemingly evaporated the moment the words had left his mouth. He was even more adorable when he looked utterly vulnerable then I could have ever imagined. His hands stuffed in his pockets, his eyes fixed on me.

Glancing over his shoulder my eyes locked with Rosalie's. Apparently she had heard everything, damn that supersonic hearing of hers, who am I kidding it's just her damn nosiness. Worse was she was smirking idiotically in our direction, winking at us she gave me a discreet thumbs up before looking away trying to contain her laughter. So was Jake, who had appeared out of nowhere. Fuck! I would never live this down. The only upside Edward had his back to them so I was saved the embarrassment of him actually seeing the scene playing out behind him.

But how could I say yes to Edward, I have too much baggage. Not to mention that on a technical level I am engaged, to an ass, even if it is a sham. One look at Edward and any of those negative thoughts flew out the window. His green eyes sparked with hopefulness and keenness for my answer. There was so much apprehension in his features thought I felt my heart melting. Screw it all, for once I am doing something for me.

"Yes," I answered ignoring the smug expression on my supposed friend's faces. Edward's eyes were locked with mine for an infinitesimal moment searching before an elated smile lit up his face, his prior confident back. I made a vain attempt to glace at his hands for any indication of a wedding ring but they remain stuffed into his pockets, damn. "That would be nice," I finished lamely not really sure what else to say. I bit my lip trying to hold back my own giddiness. I am going on a date, for coffee, with the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on.

"Great, I'll give you a call," he returned, his smile seemingly making his Adonis like features even more. Beautiful, the only thought going through my head at that moment. I had never thought of a man as beautiful before, but it sure fit him perfectly. Turning away from me he headed towards a shiny, silver Volvo, not what I expected after the mammoth Hummer that had caused our chance meeting. Thank god for that Hummer!

I was staring again as he started the car and waved goodbye pulling out of the parking lot. I was left feeling like a moron, a happy giddy moron. With the way my life went he would be married just looking for a little side action, but then again I am engaged and said yes. What does that make me? Even with these thoughts I try to remain giddy, after all Edward _asked_ me out.

"Way to play it cool Bells," Jake chided leaning against Rose's car next to her. She must have been enjoying the scene a little too much for her not to make a derogatory comment about him being so close or leaning on her baby.

"Thanks," I muttered walked back towards them. My face aflame once again, I could feel the smile tugging at my lips but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"So, you're going for coffee are you?" Rose asked, her tone sounded too suspicious for my liking. I nodded watching her expression carefully, she wasn't giving anything away. "So does that mean Mike is done with?"

I huffed scowling at her, she would be the one to bring Mike up after my moment of bliss. I shrugged. "It's coffee, besides he could still end up being married."

Jake shook his head incredulously. "Whatever Bells, there is always some sort of shitty excuse for you not to leave that asshole. Just think about it and the promise you made, alright?"

"You know I will eventually just right now things are really…."

"Fucked up," Rose finished for me. I looked away not quite sure what else to say, it wasn't worth the drama that would follow to fight against Rose, especially if Jake was on her side. They couldn't agree on anything but this, getting me away from Mike. The guilt washed through me at the very thought. As much as I want to leave Mike, the question remains; how do you leave the person who carried you through when you couldn't even walk, let alone stand up.

"Don't let that one go, do you know how he paid for your car?" Jake asked incredulously. "He had one of those infamous black American Express Cards."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Rose exclaimed smacking Jake's arm shocked.

"I am not with people for the money," I began but stopped myself. Jake and Rose completely ignored me continuing their conversation like I wasn't even there. "So…" I said in an attempt to change the subject.

"You're coming to stay with me tonight, right?" Rosalie asked but it was more of a statement than a question. After the joyous events of having Edward asking me out I didn't think it was even an option to go back to Mike's place.

"Yeah," I answered forcing a smile I didn't feel at the moment. I needed to put on the act for Rose and Jake, I didn't need them knowing exactly what was going on in my head. It just wasn't worth fighting about. "I'll meet you there."

Before either could protest I walked towards my car and climbed in, relishing in the instant freedom I felt just by knowing I had my own form of transportation. This car had been with me through thick and thin, there was no way I could give it up just yet. Not until it finally kicked the bucket on me would I relinquish it.

The thing I love most about this car is the mere fact that it is the one thing in the world that is mine and only mine. I own it and it is one of the possessions I pride the most, although others may not necessarily see why, after all from the outside it looks like it's about to die at any moment. But its where I spend a majority of my times, its where I go to think.

With the way things have been going I feel like I just haven't had enough time to think on my own without unwanted opinions of others. I love my friends and would do anything for them but sometimes it just comes to a point where hearing the same thing over and over isn't helpful but makes me just want to run away altogether. As I started the engine, it roared to life; a very welcome noise. Just idling the sheer booming sound of the engine helped to fill that space of emptiness. I glanced over to Rose and Jake who were watching me carefully and waved. Rolling down the window I waved Rose over. She approached apprehensively, her features carefully constructed unsure of what I was going to say or do. It was laughable really, there was nothing to be worried about yet here she was approaching my car like I had a gun pointed at her.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked causally.

Rose stared for a moment. "I got dinner tonight, don't worry. I'm going to pick something up for us. Why don't you head over to my place and decompress."

I nodded thanking her before waving to Jake and disappearing out of the garage parking lot, glad to be rid of the worried expressions. I turned onto a back road instead of the main highway rolling my windows down. The late summer humidity was still hanging heavily in the air but with my car's lack of air conditioning any sort of air flow was better than the stifling heat that had built within over the time of idleness. Cranking the radio up I let the sounds of poorly constructed pop music filter through the speakers singing along as loudly as I could. This was would I had missed, my over clouded brain began to defuse and suddenly all the constant pressure that was built on my shoulders didn't seem so bad. In that one moment I knew no matter way I could do this, I would be able to make the decisions I needed to make in order to make my life better.

Inevitably my mind shifted to the bronzed hair, green eyed man who had utterly captured me without so much as lifting a finger. The very idea that I was completely smitten with a man, who I believed to be married, and who I know nothing about is absolutely absurd. Yet here I am driving around wondering if he would really call. Why hadn't I just made a date with him on the spot, why had I stood looking foolish and ridiculous above everything else? He probably thought I was crazy and wouldn't call. Yet I couldn't help the smile that was slowly making its way across my face, Edward had asked me out to coffee.

Coffee, a very causal down to earth type of thing. We could chat and get to know each other and if it was a complete dud I wouldn't have to endure him for more than a half hour the most. But there was no way that this guy could be a dud, just hearing his voice made me weak in the knees. Thank goodness I wouldn't be standing. But would he really call, or was he just saying he would call. I huffed pushing my damp hair off the nape of my neck and fixing it back into the messy bun.

Moreover where did this leave me and Mike. There was a lot to be said about that relationship yet I wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Was I really ready to leave him? I had been saying that for the last three years, maybe longer, yet every time it came down to actually doing it I couldn't bring myself to follow through. I needed to tell someone the truth, admit it all and see if everything I thought that held me to Mike was ridiculous. I had some valid reason but what if those were truly stripped away. Would I have the courage to do what I should have done long ago?

Before I even realized it I was pulling to a parking spot in front of Rosalie's apartment building. She was already here, and from the looks of things had been for a while. I had after all taken the detour here instead of the direct roads. As light as my head felt, it suddenly felt more boggled than anything else.

Getting out of my car I walked up to the door and used my key to get in the apartment. Rose was sitting on the couch, several containers of what appeared to be Thai food on the coffee table in front of her.

"It's about damn time. I was about to eat without you. Where have you been?"

I shrugged dropping my bag onto the small table and walking into the kitchen. I quickly washed my hands and grabbed a diet coke from the fridge before settling into the seat next to her. Tonight I was going to lay it out for Rose, she is the most blunt and honest person I know. If there is anyone that could help sway me it would be her.

"Took the long way home needed to think about some stuff."

"Okay," Rose returned not pushing me. It was uncharacteristic of her not to ask any further questions. Especially now that I actually wanted her to ask more questions. We started eating watching some random show, my mind elsewhere trying to figure out the best way to start this conversation.

"I hate this commercial," Rosie announced shaking her head at the advertisement. I, being so deep in thought, hadn't even really been watching.

"You always say that," I answered automatically.

"Cause its true."

We sunk back into a comfortable silence for a long moment, I couldn't help myself. The words just seemed to leave my mouth before I had a chance to filter. "I want you to know I am ready to leave Mike. I just can't right now."

The mood in the room seemingly shifted with my announcement. Rose sat silently chewing her pad-Thai not saying a word. "Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Well explain it to me. You always seem to say it's complicated but never give me an exact picture as to _why_ it's so complicated." She turned and stared at me, watching my expression again like she had when approaching the car at the garage. Suddenly I wished I hadn't even began to contemplate this whole situation.

Damn Edward Cullen. Damn him making me have feelings for someone different then Mike. Damn him for making me think my life could be better. Damn him for even allowing me to think that I could be someone other than myself. You can't escape your past. Damn him for his freaking invite!

"Nevermind," I muttered throwing my head back against the couch and shutting my eyes.

Rose was quiet for a moment, to quiet. "No," she answered flatly.

"Excuse me," I asked sitting up and staring at her.

"No, I need you to explain it to me. I feel like I keep telling you the same thing over and over. You need to leave Mike, and every time you tell me the same crap, its complicated. Well you need to explain to me what's so complicated. I am not trying to push you Bella, I am trying to understand."

"I know."

Rose was quiet again, waiting for me to respond. When I didn't she sighed shaking her head. "Is this because of all that shit that went down with your mom way back…" her voice trailed off. She knew that whole situation was still a sore spot for me. I flinched away, there was no way out of this conversation, and as ready as I felt I was to actually have this conversation with Rosalie I wasn't exactly ready to have this conversation with myself. It would mean admitting the truth, admitting my past, something I could never bring myself to face. Something Mike had helped me to bury so deep, bury my own worthlessness behind the façade that had become our relationship.

"Some of it but it's more than that and I feel like if I tell you the truth you're going to think badly of me. I can't having you thinking badly of me." I needed to find a distraction, give her something. Some truth of the reason I was still with Mike without letting her know the entire situation. With my mind made up I decided to give her just a piece of what I had been trying to work through. One piece of my guilt I have been trying to deal with.

"Bells, sweetie. I could never think badly of you, shit you have seen me at my worst and we're still friends. There is nothing that you could say that could change our friendship."

I sighed, I supposed it was time to admit it to someone else besides Mike. "You know how I'm leaving our job soon." Rose nodded. She was more than aware and fighting me tooth and nail to stay even though she knew I couldn't.

"Yeah I know, and I'm not happy about it but in five month's you'll finally have your bachelors and I can't knock you for that."

"Part of the reason for me staying with Mike is cause he made me a promise."

Rose eyed me carefully and I couldn't bring myself to look anywhere other than my hands. I hated admitting this out loud. It made the whole arrangement sound so much worse than it really was.

"I'm not following you. What's the promise?"

"I'm broke Rose, I can't go live back with my dad or my mom. Come on you know that I can't do that and Mike is going to fully support me for those months when I'm student teaching. So you see, I can't leave now. It's complicated, I have to suck it up and deal with his shit or I won't be able to do my student teaching and I won't be graduating in December."

Rose was quiet again, crap she is thinking the worst of me and there is nothing that I could do to change it. "I understand," she finally answered. My head popped up and I stared at her.

"What?"

"If I could support you and me on my salary I would tell you to leave that dick and come move in with me right now, no questions asked but I can't do that. If staying with," she paused and it looked like she had eaten something fowl just by having to say the next statement. "Mike is what you need to do for the time being I will understand and support you."

"Rosalie…"

"But," she continued ignoring me completely. Her eyes were fixed on me closely watching for any hesitation; like an animal with its prey. "if that ass hurts you or does anything I will personally chop his balls off and stuff them down his throat. Do you understand?"

I nodded knowing she had my best interest in heart.

"Do you think I'm a whoring gold digger for staying with him because he's going to take care of me?"

"No, you guys are supposedly engaged. It's what his ass is supposed to be doing anyway, besides once this purgatory is over my ass will be making you leave him if it's the last thing I do."

I nodded again feeling mute and yet still feeling cheap. I had never considered myself to be a gold digger but was staying with a guy so they could support you selling myself short. Even thought the truth of my past still haunted me, at least I had Mike, whether I wanted him or not. It wasn't something I wanted to think about and I gladly sunk back into the silence, where the only the television.

**A/n: so this chapter was a little different then I wanted it to play out and I hope you understand **_**one**_** of the reasons why she's with Mike. I had originally included another scene in this chapter but I decided it would be better in the next. There are more reasons why Bella is with Mike but those will come out later… so stick around.**

**Review please!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello all, well here is the next chapter and this is where the story really begins to pick up. I hope you all enjoy it. Also I am going to say that I was very disappointed with the lack of reviews I received on the last chapter. If you don't want me to continue that's fine let me know… I am starting my student teaching next week so it will just be one less thing I have to do… although I have really fallen in love with this story so let me know what you think.**

Chapter 8

Edward couldn't stop his pacing back and forth. It had been two days since he had last seen his beautiful siren that had capture his attention. He couldn't place why it was or how she had been able to so what so many before her had tried and failed at. Maybe it was the simple fact that she hadn't tried to impression him and the circumstances they had met under could have showed a very ugly side of her character, but instead showed a side of her that could only be seen in such situations. She hadn't been angry or screamed at him for him mistake but instead she had taken a deep breath and showed concern for a child, his child, whom he had never met. It wasn't often in his life where he encountered selflessness like she had shown that night. She had had every right to yell scream and cause a scene but she hadn't. That, he remembered clearly, had been the first major pull he had felt towards her.

The second was undeniable her beauty. It wasn't the typical Hollywood beauty that he had encountered so much back in Los Angeles. Her beauty had nearly halted him that night, her pale skin, mahogany colored hair pulled back into a messy bun, and her makeup less complexion. She was so natural, so real. Yet above all those things it was her chocolate orbs that had drawn in him, they seemed like endless pools he longed to dive into and explore. As guarded as they had been on both occasions he had seen her, there was a hint of willingness, almost hopefulness, behind her expressions he just couldn't seem to find an explanation for…yet. Yet was the key word, he reminded himself as he continued to place. After all it had been two days; maybe she was thinking he would never call at this point. Was it three or five days, he hadn't dated in so long he couldn't remember the rules anymore. Screw the rules, he thought plopping down on the couch in his study. He had to go to work in less than a week and still had so much to do, nevertheless he couldn't get any of it done. Why, he asked himself. It was all because of the siren that had seemingly infiltrated his thoughts and his being without even knowing it.

Picking up his cell he scrolled through his contact list until he came to the one he nearly knew by heart. You're becoming a psycho, he told himself trying to shake off the feeling. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath ready to make the plunge. Why was it, he thought, this is making me a prepubescent boy about to call a girl he had a crush on. The truth was that was exactly how he felt about the whole situation. It reminded him of his days back in high school where no girl would even look his way. Just when he got the courage to finally call a girl up, the outcome had always ever been rejection. Eventually he had grown into his gangly form, and after many hours in the gym with Emmett had finally went from geeky nobody to someone worth looking at, but even then with all the attention he had never been able to forget those phone calls where rejection had been the outcome.

But she said yes, he reminded himself. Why hadn't he just made a date right then and there, why had he put all the pressure upon himself by saying he would call her. Emmett had grinned and called it a power play, but to Edward it had been a quick way to reflect rejection just in case she hadn't really meant to say yes. It was all his old insecurities coming out again and there was nothing he could do to stop them but call, yet calling seemed even more difficult than it had under the weight of all the old memories.

"Daddy," a small voice called from the doorway.

Edward turned and smiled. There Hailey stood smiling brightly at him dressed in her favorite dress. She had picked it out herself on one of her many shopping extravaganzas with his sister. It was pale pink with chocolate brown "Hey Baby girl," he called patting the seat next to him. Hailey happily skipped in sitting down next to him, careful to tuck her dress under her as she did. Between Alice and Esme, his baby was growing up to be a beautiful little girl. Smiling down he leaned down and kissed her forehead closing his eyes. These were the moments he savored more than anything. Yet there was the ever looming question of what he would do when they were gone. When Alice went back to her job in New York and Esme went back to California. He didn't have a clue how to raise a daughter on his own. Who was supposed to teach her all the things a mother would, he shudder at the thought of certain conversations.

"Aunt Alice said we need to get going," Hailey began cuddling into her father's embrace. "She said I had to look my best and told me to pick out my own outfit cause you have no fashion sense and when she goes back to her apartment with Uncle Jasper you will dress me all wrong."

Edward couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed his daughter and pulled her into his lap and began tickling her. "Really I have no fashion sense?"

"Daddy stop," Hailey giggled trying to get away but to no avail. "You're going to ruin my dress." Edward stopped and stared at his daughter.

"I'm sorry," he huffed feigning hurt. Hailey looked up at her father pursing her lips, making a poor attempt at hiding her giggle.

"Edward! Hailey! We have to be there in twenty minutes, let's go. Don't make me go up there and get you two!" Alice commanded from the bottom of the staircase. Hailey giggles escaped uncontrollably as her father mimic Alice using his hands, she loved it when he made fun of her. "And stop doing that, I know your mimicking me!"

Edward stopped what he was doing chuckling loudly as he leaned over and scooped Hailey up easily in his arms and carrying her down the steps. They were met with Alice's glaring stare, hands on hip, lips pursed in an aggravated manner.

"Sheesh we are here are ready to go. And don't think Hailey didn't tell me what you told her," Edward said grabbing his sister around the waist and ushering her towards the door. Alice's stoic expression broke into a sly grin as she grimaced at Hailey.

"You weren't supposed to tell him!" she whined shaking her head.

Hailey shrugged. "I just wanted him to know that I can pick my own clothes."

"Look at my grandbaby, all grown up and ready for college," Esme teased as they climbed into the Volvo Edward settling in the driver seat and Alice in the passenger seat.

"Nonna, I am not going to college yet," Hailey exclaimed climbing into her car seat as her grandmother strapped her in.

"You're getting so big I got confused," Esme pouted kissing her granddaughter on the forehead affectionately. Hailey giggled shaking her head at her grandmother's antics. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well Hail-bails," Alice began turning around and looking at her niece with a serious expression. "We are going to see another school."

"Another one," Hailey whined crossing her arms over her chest. Edward clenched his jaw trying not to laugh. Over the last week they had visited a total of five different schools, none of which the three adult could agree upon. This was the last one they were going to visit before making a decision, Hailey, while having been a good sport about it had come to dread these visits. She smiled but clung to Edward as if she didn't he would disappear.

Like Alice had reminded him, again and again, no matter what school they chose it would take time for Hailey to adjust. Moreover, as hard as it would be for Hailey to adjust, Edward would also have to adjust. It would be an adjustment for the both of them, not to mention they would both have to get used to the new schedule before Esme left.

"This is the last one," Edward promised. He hoped that this would be the one they had been looking for. The one where he would feel perfectly at ease leaving his daughter knowing she was receiving the best care possible.

Edward flipped on the radio, it was still on the classical station he had left it on the last time he was in the car. Alice rolled her eyes. "Seriously Edward, can we listen to something a little more interesting. I know you like this crap but I am trying to remain awake for the ride over to the school."

Hailey giggled as Alice, ever forward, took control of the radio turning it to the first pop station she could find. Hailey squealed with delight as both her and Alice began singing along to the latest Miley Cyrus release. Edward cringed internally but couldn't bring himself to change the station seeing how excited Hailey was, and hoping the excitement would continue through the tour.

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know im gonna be ok_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Yea, It's a party in the USA_

Edward tried his best not to laugh as Hailey sang every word in sync with Miley, not to mention Alice who was bouncing around in her seat singing along. Esme was even humming the lyrics. Yet surrounded by all this happiness all Edward could think about was the moment in which all of this would be gone. When it would be just him and Hailey; would he be enough to make her this happy. He resolved in that moment to spend more time getting to know the things that she liked, even if that meant learning songs like this, that he had little interest in at all.

As the song changed the bouncing and singing did not stop as another pop song Edward vaguely recognized filled the car. So preoccupied with the music and dancing around with her aunt, Hailey didn't even notice the short ride to the school. Edward slowed down in front of The Little Lamb Academy. Turning into the parking lot he smiled noticing the children playing happily on the playground. Carefully he pulled into a spot and turned to his daughter who had grown quite silent over the last minute. Taking a glance at Alice Edward sighed. She, once again, was busily compiling her questions for the director.

"Alice, do you really need to ask all those questions?" Edward groaned running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Of course I do," Alice huffed. "We are looking for the best care for Hailey, theses questions," she said thrusting the paper into his face, "are what will help us find the right one."

Edward shook his head. "I'll know the right one when I know it."

Esme leaned forward squeezing Edward shoulder's affectionately. "Let's go or we'll be late. Remember you can only make a first impression once."

The whole group climbed out of the car, Hailey immediately gravitating toward Edward's side. Edward sighed picking her up easily and trailing behind his mother and sister. Hailey's face was slightly pale, she hated these tours just as much as he did but Edward needed to see if she could ever be comfortable. She had been to daycare before, but the hours would be completely different.

"Are you scared Daddy?" Hailey asked leaning her head into the crook of his neck.

"No, are you?" he returned. Hailey didn't answer, she didn't need to Edward was well aware of the anxiety rolling off of her in that moment. "Hailey, you know I would never do anything to you that would be bad right? You trust me, right?"

Hailey lifted her head surveying her father' face carefully. Slowly she lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. "I love you Daddy and I trust you. I just don't want to go to a new school," she admitted hiding her face again.

"But I thought you wanted to make new friends, how are you going to make new friends if you don't go to school?" he asked trying to get her to see the importance. Hailey shrugged, her tiny hand still rubbing his cheek affectionately. "Well, like I said this is the last one. So by tomorrow you will know exactly what school you will be going too."

Hailey nodded but Edward could see feel the tension in her little body and it broke her heart. As they reached the front door and pulled the door open Hailey's little head popped up and she looked around nervously. Leaning into Edward, so her lips were against his ear she spoke, "Daddy, put me down. I don't want anyone to think I'm a baby."

Edward clenched his jaw in an attempt not to laugh but did as she asked, instead taking her hand firmly in his own. As glad as he was to have his mother and sister, somehow he knew they were dragging the process out to be much more than it needed to be. Hailey needed to have a place for school so she could meet people, ease some of her own anxiety.

"Hello," a bright cheery voice greeted them by the front door. It was locked and had to be opened from the inside. Point one, thought Edward, good security. He noticed a fingerprint scanner by the door and assumed that was how they got in on regular days. "I'm Nancy Diller, owner and director of Little Lamb Learning Academy. We are so glad you could come in today!"

Edward forced a smile, this woman was a little over the top for his liking but seemed to have the opposite effect on Alice. She was beaming back at the woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Esme began following Nancy through the door and into what seemed to be an office, the main office of the school. "This is my daughter Alice, and my son Edward. And this," she pointed to Hailey who stepped out from behind Edward's leg, "is my granddaughter, Hailey."

Nancy leant forward still smiling brightly. "Hi Hailey."

"Hi," Hailey answered back in a small voice. She glanced at Esme before she continued. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Nancy's smiled widened and she chuckled lightly extending her hand towards Hailey. "Believe me the pleasure is all mine."

Edward's patience was beginning to wane; he wanted this to be to be over as soon as possible. Nancy pulled at packet from a pile and handed it to Alice. It was a glossy folder with the school's logo embedded on the front in large golden script. Alice opened it up flipping through a few pages and scanning them quickly before handing the folder to Esme. Edward was beginning to feel like a bystander in this whole affair. Nancy led them out of the office and towards an enormous fish tank that covered one of the walls.

"Here at Little Lamb Learning Academy we believe it is essential for children to be exploded to as many experiences as they can. The broader their experiences the more they will get from our programs," she began. Edward tuned her out. They were all the same, all the sales pitches talking about learning environments and small group management. He had heard it all before and just wanted to see what the classes looked like in action. Actions, Edward had come to know, spoke way more than words ever could. His attention was captivated by Hailey, who was standing on a step stool smiling at the fishes inside.

"Look Dad," she said still using her quiet voice. "It's Nemo." Edward walked over standing behind her and nodded. Indeed there were several clownfish and various other's in the tank. "They even have an eel." She pointed to the large snake like creature at the bottom of the tank and squealed.

Edward chuckled leaning in closer to get a better look. "Your right."

"Our fish tank is one of the ways we like our children to gain experience through. Each class has their own pet. Some are fish, gerbils, birds, and one of our classes even has a snake," Nancy said leaning in next to Hailey and telling her the last bit.

Hailey smiled demurely, truly the granddaughter of Esme Cullen, but Edward didn't miss the slight excitement in her eyes that she tried to hide. He couldn't understand why she wanted to hide it but it was there for those who knew what to look for.

Nancy continued to talk, spewing out information about curriculum, ratios, and the different classrooms. Edward couldn't help but notice the amount of things that adorn the walls. Some were framed pictures of the children's artwork. Others walls were filled with documentation of exploration, Nancy's words and speech alive and visible for all to see. Edward stopped to examine one particular one that had caught his eye. The children in the picture were all smiling and running around on the playground in their swimsuits. There was what appeared to be shaving cream in different colors all over the walls of the outside, and they were drawing and frolicking in it.

"Since its summer," Nancy said stopping when she noticed Edward's interests. "We do a water play and swim program. Each class has two particular days in which they get to go out and play on the playground, but you'll get to see that when we make it there."

"You said something about a swim program," Edward continued. Hailey was a huge fan of swimming after all. Her little hand squeezed his excitedly.

"Yes, we bus the children to the local recreational club and they have swim lessons two days a week if you sign up for it." Nancy turned her attention to Hailey again, something that the other three adults didn't miss. This woman was an expert at her craft, giving the parents information and still drawing the child in during the tour. "Do you like swimming Hailey?" Hailey nodded excitedly, the hidden excitement finally showing itself full force. "Well, we'll just have to convince your dad here to let you go then."

Edward chuckled. "Oh, believe me. There won't need to be any convincing. This little girl is a fish." Hailey smiled, hiding her face in her father's leg again.

They continued on the tour as Alice and Esme began to shoot off questions, they were shown the infants, toddlers, and preschool rooms through the large glass windows before they came to the rooms that were of great interest to the party itself, pre-k.

"We have three pre-k rooms. Each room has two teachers in them," Nancy began. She continued to talk but his eyes were fixated on Hailey, checking her reaction. Nancy explained that if Hailey was to come to the school she would be in the next room named, Grassy Meadow.

Edward nodded and followed behind Hailey as Nancy continued to talk. "There are only fifteen students in this room currently." Edward looked up to observe what was going on and froze. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him, there was no way this was actually happening.

"The teachers in this room are Ms Rosalie and Ms Bella. They have both been here for over five years and are certified in early childhood education," Nancy continued to drawl on but Edward was fixated on the brown haired beauty that had been the object of his obsession over the last month.

Bella was sitting on the floor, her back to the window singing loudly with the children as they followed the silly movements that she did. She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white collared shirt. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and Edward longed to see her face. Feeling a presence next to him he turned to see Alice beaming up at him, although she had her business face on it was evident that this was the place she liked the best. She leaned into him and squeezed his hand.

Edward spent the next few minutes allowing his eyes to search the room, still unacknowledged by Bella who had moved onto another song by the sounds of it. Rosalie was setting out napkins, it looked like it was snack time. Rosalie was the first to look up with a bright smile, something Edward hadn't expected her features to be so bright and welcoming. She had seemed rough around the edges upon meeting her just days ago, never would he have imagined her working in this type of environment, or her even liking children but he was proven wrong just from the expression on her face.

"Why don't we go in, shall we?" Nancy asked leading them into the baby blue classroom whose walls were covered with artwork, pictures, and work of the children. "Rosalie," Nancy called. Rosalie's eyes searched over the group and ended on Edward, her eyebrow nearly touching her hairline for the briefest of moments before her smile returned. "These are the Cullen's."

"Hello, I'm Ms Rosalie. Welcome," she began getting down on Hailey's level she pursed her lips and stuck out her hand. "and what might your name be?"

"Hailey Cullen," she answered using her full voice for the first time.

"Well Hailey Cullen, it is nice meeting you. My friends and I are about to have snack, would you like to join us?" Rosalie asked and Edward felt his heart melt. Hailey looked up and him and he smiled reassuringly. Rosalie was open and honest, the love and affection she held for children more than evident on her features, as she spoke there was true sincerity in her voice.

Hailey shrugged shying away slight. "It's okay Hails," Edward urged. Rosalie smiled extending her hand towards Hailey. Hailey looked at the hand then to Edward then back to Rosalie's smile which had yet to falter before tentatively taking it.

Edward sighed relieved that Hailey had found some small connection. He was still shocked to see Bella in the room, she was so engaged with the other children, the children were singing happily blissfully unaware of what was going on behind them.

"Bella, snack's ready," Rosalie called walking towards the circle with Hailey still holding her hand firmly.

_Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Giddy and foolish the whole day through_

_Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_

Bella turned and nodded still singing along with the children, Edward smiled. She looked so in her element he had never pictured her looking so beautiful but in that moment, her features alight with laughter he was wrong. They came to the end of the verse and Bella looked around noticing the group standing by the door and stopped, her eyes fixated on Edward for the longest moment. His heart began speeding up in that moment, he smiled widely at her. She smiled back but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Ms Bella," a blonde haired boy began. Her head wiped around as she looked at him. "You forgot the best one!"

"Oh, Henry your right."

She started clapping the rhythm and all the children joined in. Edward watched as Hailey, who was still holding Rosalie's hand stood next to the group smiling. The other children joined in as soon as she started.

_Late last night I had a strange dream_

_Ate a marshmallow my mom gave me,_

_When I woke up I knew something's wrong_

_I looked around and my pillow was gone._

The group of children on the carpet erupted into a round of giggles calling out "He ate it" and laughing hysterically. Rosalie smiled and nodded to Bella who stood to her feet before clapping in rhythm. The children followed and immediately quieted down but Edward's eyes were fixated on Bella, how could she remain so composed when he felt like his stomach had turned to knots. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure what to say, he wanted to approach but didn't want to make it blatantly obvious that he knew her, he didn't want to look unprofessional but at the same time he felt like he wanted to jump up and down for joy.

"Alright friends, please grab your water bottles and find a snack," Rosalie called. The children immediately went to work grabbing their water bottles from a blue bin that Edward had not noticed before. Rosalie walked over to the table with Hailey in tow and sat her down. She smiled tentatively as she began to pick at the crackers.

"Ms Rose, is this our new friend?" the blonde boy asked. Edward wanted to chuckle at his forwardness.

"Yes Henry," Rose said getting down next to them.

"Oh well," Henry began. "I'm Henry, what's your name?"

Hailey looked at her father pleadingly, Edward smiled and nodded trying to look as reassuring as possible. "Hailey."

"I'm Caris," the little girl sitting to her right said smiling widely. "I really like your dress."

Hailey's smile returned as she started a conversation with Caris, something Edward had rarely seen her do. Hailey looked anxious but at ease all in the same moment.

"Hi, I'm Ms Bella," a voice said drawing him from watching his daughter. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Edward noticed she was smiling and shaking hands with his family. When she reached her hand out to him, he gladly took it glad to finally be able to make some physical contact with her, something he had done only in his dreams. She was smiling at him but observing him carefully all at once. Her hand was small and fit perfectly in his, he noted to himself. Her skin soft to the touch and he didn't want to let go but did before it looked odd to the others.

"I'm Alice, this is Edward, and Esme. I must say you and Rose truly look like you enjoy what you do," Alice said, Edward could tell she was trying to probe to see if it was really all a show or if this was all for real.

Bella shrugged laughing to lightly. Edward loved the sound and wished internally that he was the one to make her laugh. Edward observed her carefully, she was refusing to look at him and he wasn't sure how to take it. Why wouldn't she just look at him, give him some acknowledgement of what she was thinking. "Well, if you don't love it then this is not the type of job you should be doing, don't get me wrong there are days that it is frustrating but I love my job to take the good with the bad."

Alice nodded glancing at Edward, she was giving her approval of Bella and the center. If only she knew the thoughts going through Edward's mind at that moment she would have smacked him on the back of the head.

"Why don't we step into the hall for a moment and see if Hailey will be okay. I know you are concerned because of her anxiety. This will be a good way for you, Dad," Nancy said turning her attention to Edward, "to see she is in very capable hands."

Edward nodded and looked at Hailey. Her, Henry, and Caris were talking about something he didn't know what but she was involved. Stepping forward he walked to his daughter who was smiling brightly. "Hails I am going to just step into the hall for a minute." Hailey's eyes widened but before she could say a word Henry started laughing.

"Okay," he answered for her. Turning to Hailey he shrugged. "Don't worry mommies and daddies always come back." Hailey smiled tentatively but nodded, trying to save face in front of her new friends.

Edward kissed her forehead and followed the other woman into the hall where they continued a conversation Edward had no interest in. His mind was split with concern for Hailey, who he was watching through the window and trying to get Bella to look at him. Something about the way she had avoided his eye contact had bothered him.

"So Edward what do you think," Alice asked walking next to him and taking his hand reassuringly. Edward tried to clear the thoughts of his Bella out of his head long enough to answer, it was clear just by Hailey's reaction that this was the place for her. Bella being her teacher was just an added bonus.

"This is it," he whispered low enough just for her ears. He didn't want Nancy to know yet. Alice nodded in agreement. Edward was silent for a long moment, his eyes fixated on Bella who was standing off to the side of the children pouring paint into separate containers. Rosalie stood near her, they seemed to be in an intense conversation. Rose's eyes kept meeting Edward but Bella just continued to shake her head no turning to look at him at all. Rose rolled her eyes before walking away. "She's the woman I hit."

Alice's head popped up, her eyes widened, a wicked grin crossed her face and she giggled. "Your kidding right?"

"Nope, and I asked her for coffee and she said yes."

"Wow, what are the chances of that. So when are you going?"

Edward ran his hands through his hair and shrugged. "I haven't gotten around to actually calling her and setting a date.

"What? You're a dumbass," Alice breathed.

"Why?" Damn pixie, he thought his eyes never leaving Bella's body. Alice didn't answer but walked back into the room calling Hailey. Hailey bound over looking more happy then she had in a while, the only other time he had seen her this happy was when she was in a pool, that was saying something.

They said goodbye to the children and teachers, Bella still not making eye contact with Edward, and finished the rest of the tour. When they arrived at the main office they took the registration forms with them letting Nancy know they would get back to her soon. All the while Edward's mind was fixated with Bella's strange reaction. When she had seen him at the garage she had not acted so distant, she had appeared happy almost excited to see him but here she had avoided him all together. As they climbed into the car, Hailey's excitement at the prospect of making new friends was evident as she pointed up and down chatting with them about her new friends Henry and Caris.

"So you liked it?" Alice asked Hailey as they drove home.

"I did," Hailey added. "I really liked Ms Bella and Ms Rosalie. They were very nice."

"So it's settled then," Esme breathed. "Little Lamb Learning Academy it is."

Edward smiled and nodded but only one thought was going through his head at the moment. He was determined to call Bella tonight and ask her out. She had already said yes, it was just setting the date he reminded himself. Would she back out, he wondered. And why had she been so weird today when she had seen him.

Sighing he resolved he would figure it out tonight when he called her. No backing down.

**A/N: Wow that was a long one! Woot Woot! Anyway show me some love and leave a review please…. The more reviews the sooner the next chapter will come… it's from Bella's POV which means you get to see why she's so weird today!**

**Please Review!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woot Woot! I have a beta! Thanks to Rachellm4187! I really appreciate it!**

**Here it is the next chapter…. Thank you for all of you that reviewed the last one. I promise that you won't be disappointed.**

Chapter 9

Tours.

I freaking hate them.

They are the bane of existence. I love my job and it has taken a long time for me to come to the realization that it just doesn't matter. It matters to Nancy and the business but to me it is just another part of my job, like cleaning up vomit.

It's odd really. When tours come around I used to get all tense and try to act like something I'm not but now it just doesn't matter. I am good enough at my job that I don't have to worry about putting on a show. If I can show parents who I am and what I love doing then it doesn't really matter.

"Damn it looks like it's open tour season," Rosalie muttered as she tossed her lunch into the refrigerator.

"It's open enrollment time, what do you expect?" I answered flipping through our lesson plans and pulling out the supplies for the art project we were going to be doing later on. With only a few children here this early it was easy to get settled for the day.

Rosalie was muttering to herself as she walked around the room greeting the children cheerily while setting out the morning center work and looking through the portfolios to see what still needs to be done. I sighed; I totally will miss this job

As much as I hate all the drama and cattiness that surround working with all women it will still be uber weird not to come here every day. Especially now that it's summer and I am working my summer hours to make as much money before I am unemployed. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped at the very thought of not being able to work.

I haven't been unemployed since I was sixteen and I haven't had to depend on anyone financially since. Yeah I lived with Mike but we split the rent, until the end of the month. Then I will officially have to lean on someone, have faith that he will follow through on his word. Somehow, even though I tried to tell myself he wouldn't go back his promise, I knew he would. It was worse that he was already holding it over my head, talking about how much gas money I would be getting every week and how much allowance he would be allotting me.

Allowance, like I was ten again. Like he was my father instead of fiancé. Not that that could be taken seriously in and of itself. I had returned home last night, or at least to Mike's place if you want to call that home. To say that he was upset with me was an understatement. I had to endure an hour-long berating on my poor behavior, my lack of self control. And it didn't stop there. I closed my eyes and willed the scene away but the more I tried to push the memory away, the more it came back to me with resounding force.

"Bella, you have to be serious here. My parents were starting to ask questions that I didn't know how to answer!" Mike yelled. I closed my eyes and scrunched into a ball pulling my legs up and curling my arms around myself, an instinctive habit I had formed when feeling like I was under attack. And right now I was under attack.

"Mike," I began, trying in vain to defuse the situation. It would only get worse from here and as much as I didn't care for Mike's parents, right now was not the time to piss him off. It was an unspoken threat that constantly loomed over my head, even if the words had never been spoken the fact he knew I would be financially dependent solely on him for four months was enough to make him feel powerful, something that had somehow eluded him for as long as I could remember.

"No, your behavior is completely unacceptable and if this arrangement," he said waving his hands frantically between the two of us, "is going to work you're going to start keeping your end of the bargain and fix what you messed up."

"It is not that serious," I stated trying to keep the anger out of my voice and deflect the point that he was the reason why I hadn't been around for the best part of the last month. It had been his refusal to drive me to work that had lead me to not be around.

Mike grab my arm, roughly pulling me to my feet. I knew I would have a bruise in the morning but I refused to let him see me wince so I clenched my jaw and stared at him. "You need to learn how to act," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Fine Mike," I muttered through clenched teeth inwardly praying he would let me go. Huffing he released me and I stumbled back into the couch. "I'll call your mom tomorrow and figure everything out."

"You need to start wearing the ring," he continued, still not done with his rant. I nodded automatically not really caring what he said but the very thought of wearing that ring made me think of a dog collar. It was his way of marking me as nothing more than his possession. Any type of emotion we once had for one another was long gone, now all that was left was obligation and a history that was just too hard to ignore. "Do what I ask and everything will work out," he huffed before storming off and slamming the bedroom door behind him.

Doing what he said never got me anywhere good from my experience. If I were to tell Rose about this she would flip out and probably threaten to cut off Mike's favorite part of his body, and that would be nothing new.

"Did that guy call you?" Rose asked suddenly throwing me out of my own thoughts.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Cullen, did he call you yet?"

In all the chaos of returning home the very thought of Edward Cullen had slipped my mind. Okay, so maybe he hadn't exactly slipped my mind but I had been trying not to think of him so much. It wasn't like that was going to go anywhere and how would he take it when he found out I was engaged to someone. I would be as bad as him, if he were married. I say if because Rose had spent a whole day drilling that very idea into my head. But I hadn't allowed myself to even think those types of thoughts or entertain any ideas of what we could be, it wasn't worth the disappointment.

Thankfully I didn't get much of a chance to dwell on the topic as the morning rush of drop offs began and I started the day. It was so easy to get caught up in our daily routines and not have to think about life outside of these four walls. Between the children and everything that we had planned for the day it wasn't hard to ignore my own problem and replace them with the little arguments that were happening in the room or the funny things that children came up with.

As circle time started the call came in, something I had become so used to by now that I just ignore it. The tour was in the building and probably getting the business spiel Nancy had concocted years ago that seemed to work for her. As for me and Rose, we shrugged and continued to do our circle time.

I did what I always did when I knew a tour was coming, I sat so my back was to the window so I didn't have to be bothered, it was the easiest way to look natural and not have to fake anything for prospective parents. They could see what we were all about without dealing with the phoniness that often came when introduced to other classrooms. Nancy had long since stopped asking me to be something I wasn't, and for that I was thankful.

"So friends, what songs do you want to sing?" I asked, circle time was winding down and we would be having snack in just a few minutes.

"The crazy song," Ashleigh yelled from her seat on the carpet. She was joined by a few of her friends and I couldn't help but laugh as I nodded and started tapping my knees and doing the hand motions.

"Alright, if we are going to do this then I want to hear everyone singing," I said as we began singing. I watched Rose get up and start preparing snack, it was our routine.

_A horse and a flea and three blind mice_

_Sat on a curbstone shooting dice_

_The horse he slipped and fell on the flea_

_"Whoops," said the flea, "There's a horse on me!"_

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the children mimic my actions. They were just too funny as we continued to sing.

_Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Giddy and foolish the whole day through_

_Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Way down South where bananas grow_

_A flea stepped on an elephant's toe_

_The elephant cried, with tears in his eyes_

_"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"_

This was one of my favorite songs and I couldn't help but get into it. It was just too easy to get carried away, and as I tapped my legs and did the hand motions, with the children mimicking me I let loose.

_Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Giddy and foolish the whole day through_

_Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Way up North where there's ice and snow_

_There lived a penguin and his name was Joe_

_He got so tired of black and white_

_He wore pink slacks to the dance last night!_

"Bella, snack's ready," Rosalie said as she walked towards the carpet holding the hand of an adorable little girl with bronze colored hair that I could vaguely remember but couldn't quite place. I smiled warmly at her as she stood on the outskirts of the carpet clinging desperately to Rosalie's hand. To say this little girl was nervous was an understatement. I nodded to Rosalie to signal that I would finish the next verse and we could eat.

_Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_

_Giddy and foolish the whole day through_

_Boom, boom, ain't it great to be crazy?_

I turned trying to catch a glimpse of Nancy to see if she had left this little girl in the room so we could observe her or if this was the go ahead. Just because I wasn't fond of tours didn't mean that we didn't have a system to rate the kids coming in. We had seen too many with behavioral issues during tours to have a system of what to do. So before I finished the next verse, the children's favorite, I turned to attempt to catch Nancy's eyes. What I found instead is something I could have never imagined.

As I glanced over the group of people standing by the door my heart dropped and I suddenly realized where I had seen this little girl before. She had been the girl in the car that night, she was Edward's daughter. Edward Cullen's daughter. I knew I shouldn't have been staring but I couldn't help it, I had never imagined Edward to be standing in the classroom and worse he was smiling at me. But it wasn't just that normal smile, it was that smile that made my heart stop beating and made all my worries melt away. In that one instance everything else seemed to melt away.

"Ms. Bella," Henry called throwing out of my thoughts. Turning away from Edward I finally noticed the other two women standing to his side. I forced a smile back and turned away. Closing my eyes I turned back to my kids. "You forgot the best one," he complained in his know-it-all voice. I laughed shaking my head. If anybody was going to be the one to say anything it would most definitely be Henry, the blonde headed boy who was going to be an engineer with all his knowledge of trains at the age of four.

"Oh, Henry you're right," I breathed forcing a laugh that didn't sound right to my ears. Starting up the rhythm again the children joined me. I shot a glare at Rose who nodded in understanding but couldn't keep a freaking smirk off of her face. I have never felt so self-conscious before singing in front of a parent or a tour but suddenly I felt small and silly.

_Late last night I had a strange dream_

_Ate a marshmallow my mom gave me,_

_When I woke up I knew something's wrong_

_I looked around and my pillow was gone._

As the kids burst out laughing and squealing I shook my head trying to figure out why today of all days Edward had to show up at my school. This was utterly out of the norm. First he nearly wrecks my car and now he shows up here. Either fate was trying to play a serious trick on me or this was just another cosmic mishap that was happening to me. Hadn't I endured enough misfortune to last a lifetime? Yet here I was again faced with yet another circumstance I did not want to deal with.

Standing to my feet I gazed at Rose praying she would try and cover for me. I hadn't needed to fake anything in a long time and now wasn't the time to start. Worst of all was now I was faced with actually having to deal with Edward's wife, the one I had been trying to pretend didn't exist. How was I supposed to face her every day if they chose to come to this center? How was I supposed to look her in the eye and smile knowing that her husband had been flirting with me and hitting on me? At least we never did go out for coffee, I don't think I would be able to walk over there and confront them. I could feel his gaze on me like a heat ray, but couldn't bring myself to look yet. Composing my thoughts I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and forced as big a smile as I could muster.

"Alright friends, please grab your water bottles and find a snack," Rosalie called still holding onto the little girl's hand. I was thankful that I had a few moments to compose myself before I had to face him and her. Walking over to my desk I sighed as Rose sat the little girl down next to the two most warm and outgoing students in the class. Good move Rose, I beamed trying not to laugh as I listened to the conversation. Hunter and Caris were always a trip and a half to listen to when they spoke. Hailey, as I caught her name in the conversation, smiled and spoke very little. My heart went out to the little girl as she sat there nervously nibbling on the graham crackers.

Finally when I thought it would be rude not to introduce myself I composed myself into the most demure smile I could muster and approached the small group. I couldn't help but notice how Edward was watching the scene play out in front of him with rap attention. Yet my eyes drifted to the other two women standing next to him. One was older with a heart shaped face and beautiful caramel colored hair and dimples that resembled that of Hailey's. The other was short, shorter than me so she couldn't be more than five four, with short black hair styled in a very unusual manner but somehow seemed to fit her just perfectly. It was easy to see that beauty truly runs in this family. I sighed and forced a smile trying to ignore the thoughts running through my head that called me a home wrecker and a harlot.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Bella," I said greeting the group and extending my hand in a friendly open gesture. In return I received a smile and a hand shake back from everyone. As soon as I began speaking I could feel his eyes on me again but I tried to ignore them. How could he possibly look at me with such an even expression with his wife, wife¸ standing right next to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

I couldn't outright ignore him and act like he wasn't standing there but there was no way I would give any inclination that I knew him, it would make the whole situation even weirder than I wanted to deal with at the moment. Still holding my smile in place I reached my hand out towards his watching his movement to see if he would give anything away. His large hand took my own and I had to stop myself from biting my lip. His hand was warm and welcoming and suddenly I wished he wasn't here. I wished he had called me and we had gone on the date.

But now everything was different, it's one thing to know or think that he had a family and a wife outside of what was going on between us but I was a completely different thing to know for a fact. To make a decision based on actual knowledge rather than inferred knowledge. I was resigned, in that moment, that I would not treat him like anything more than he was, just another dad in the room if, and it was a huge if, they chose to put Hailey in this school and she ended up in our room.

"I'm Alice, this is Edward, and Esme," the dark haired woman introduced herself. I smiled glad to have my attention on anything other than Edward at the moment. "I must say you and Rose truly look like you enjoy what you do."

I smiled and shrugged laughing lightly at her comment. That was the moment I made up my mind, it was all about being professional and nothing, not even the Adonis standing an arm's length away could take that away from me. The easiest way to do that was just to ignore Edward in the most discreet manner possible. "Well, if you don't love it then this is not the type of job you should be doing, don't get me wrong there are days that it is frustrating but I love my job so I take the good with the bad."

Alice nodded her gaze shifted toward Edward. I glanced at Nancy giving her the cue that I was done. She smiled politely and I turned my back on the group busying myself with menial tasks that could be done at any other time. Right now, it was filling paint trays for the activity we had planned. The further away from Edward I found myself the more my brain was cleared of any thoughts of him.

"Why don't we step into the hall for a moment and see if Hailey will be okay. I know you are concerned because of her anxiety. This will be a good way for you, Dad," Nancy said turning her attention to Edward, "to see she is in very capable hands." I was inwardly thankful for Nancy at that moment even if she didn't realize just how grateful I actually was of her. From my stance across the room I couldn't help but watch Edward.

Father and daughter relationships were something I always watched in wonder. It was rare, and I could be the first to say it, for fathers to truly take an interest with their kids. Yeah they were involved but every once in a while you see and father daughter relationship that goes beyond normal, and you could see true understand and emotion there. With Edward and Hailey it was easy to see that just in the way they watched each other. Hailey was more attached to her father than her mother, that much was easily visible. Especially since she was the one she continually looked too for reassurance and comfort.

Using my hair as a curtain between us I watched the scene unfold. Edward smiled at his daughter going over to her and reassuring her with a smile that nearly made my knees buckle. This man was unbelievable and even with all my will I couldn't bring myself to hate or despise him in that moment.

His voice broke me out of my thoughts. God I forgot how sexy it was, shaking my head and inhaling deeply to keep my thoughts straight I exhaled carefully trying to keep my wits. Rose was watching me and I knew the interrogation would continue after this but I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off the scene playing out in front of me. I watched as he told her where he was going and Henry jumped in giving his two cents. Biting my lower lip I turned pulling the paper off the shelf just as Edward leaning forward kissing the little girl on the head and exited the room.

"You are being absolutely ridiculous, you know that right?" Rose chided as soon as they walked out of the room.

"I am not. He is here with his wife attempting to put his daughter in our class. Do you not find anything wrong with this situation?"

"That is not his wife," Rose breathed shaking her head and blatantly looking through the fishbowl glass toward the group of adults standing just beyond that.

"What?" I returned to quickly. The very thought made my heart soar. It was a complete impossibility yet just being able to think it for a moment was enough to make me want it to be true.

"Bella, please don't be stupid. That is not his wife. That little girl looks nothing like that pixie besides you need to give that guy the benefit of the doubt and he's hot."

I shook my head and continued to busy myself by pulling out the sponges for the paint. Rose rolled her eyes and turned away from me but there was no way I could agree with her even if that's what I wanted.

"I'm going to find out," Rose huffed as she crossed the room. And I didn't doubt her, when Rose wanted some information there was no way that she wouldn't get it, especially from Nancy.

At that moment the pixie like women entered the room and called Hailey. They bid their farewell and I couldn't have found relief any other way. Sighing went back to work attempting to push the encounter out of my mind but Rose just wouldn't leave it alone.

"It was his sister," she exclaimed.

"Shh," I countered. The children were finally all down and resting on their mats for nap and she came bursting into the room with the largest smile on her face.

"He's not married to her," Rose continued ignoring me. "That is his sister."

Relief washed over me as I heard those words. Relief that I couldn't bring myself to hate in that moment. I wasn't a home wrecker or a harlot, although fantasizing about a man while your engaged to someone else isn't exactly the best situation, but it could have been worse.

"Okay, it still doesn't matter," I breathed hating the sound of my own voice at that moment.

"What?!"

"I need to keep this professional if he is going to be sending his daughter here and that still doesn't make the situation any better. He could be married for all we know."

"Or he just might not be."

I stayed quiet knowing Rose would not let the conversation die any other way. Sighing, I resigned myself back to my original thought needed to maintain my own professionalism in the situation no matter what the outcome.

"So you're telling me that if he calls you and asks you out you will not say yes."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to contain my thoughts. It didn't matter either way, I knew just as well as she did that if, and that was a big if, he called me I couldn't turn him down, but I could lay out the truth for him and let him take it whatever way he wanted. That would be easier than dealing with the situation every other day. As much as rejection hurts I would much rather be rejected by him then hang onto the thought and the possibility that something could have happened.

"I wouldn't say no to coffee," I breathed, opening my eyes and avoiding her knowing stare.

"You won't be able to say no to anything that man wanted."

**A/N: Thanks for reading…. I promise that the relationship between Bella and Edward will start picking up!**

**Please review….. it makes me want to update sooner!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello all I apologize for the long wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks to my Beta Rachellm4187... good looking out....Enjoy... **

Chapter 10

_How could I be so stupid!_ Edward berated himself.

His feet automatically keeping up the steady rhythm of his pacing. Of course now that he had seen her again she was all his mind seemed to wander to and imagine, his mind conjuring the two of them in some sincerely compromising positions as well. The decision had been made, and now he would be seeing more of her on a nearly daily basis, just not in the capacity he would have wished.

"Why don't you just call her already?" Emmett asked propping his feet on the coffee table and taking a deep swig of his beer. If Edward had been paying more attention he probably would have grimaced at the lack of a coaster, and the ring that begun to appear on the expensive wooden side table but his mind just couldn't focus on anything but trying his best to figure out the inane situation.

Edward shrugged and grunted in response. "I don't know what to say to her." As much as he had resolved himself to call her his courage had failed him, once again. How she had the ability to bring him back to him bumbling teenage self, where he was unable to even talk to anyone of the opposite sex was beyond him. His confidence seemly evaporated when she was around and now he would have to face her on a daily basis he wasn't sure what to do. His hope was to be able to build up a comfortable rapport with her by seeing her everyday, one of the added bonuses of her being Hailey's teacher. Would it be unprofessional of him to even call now that she would be his daughter's teacher? Should he cross that line? Would she let him?

"What do you mean? You already asked her out now you just need to follow through," Emmett began shaking his head. "But then again you were always awful when it came to following through," Emmett teased chuckling to himself.

"Shut it before I kick you out," Edward muttered continuing his pacing.

"If you're gonna do that would you at least stop doing it in front of the TV, I am trying to watch Big Brother," Emmett complained. Edward grunted plopping himself down on the loved seat and rubbing his aching temples in a vain attempt to soothe his fried nerves. "You know you should just call and get it over with, the sooner you do it the sooner you might actually get laid."

Edward chuckled humorlessly. "Have you always been so crass?"

Emmett shrugged taking another gulp from his beer. "Yup, it's part of the reason you love me so much."

"That's just what we let you think."

"Just suck it up and do it. If you can't, I will."

Edward glared at Emmett daring him to try. Emmett's booming laughter rang through the room, his short attention span quickly refocusing elsewhere. "I love this shit," he exclaimed pointing to the man running around the enclosed backyard in a unitard. "Who would want to put their lives on camera for everyone to see?"

"You! How many tapes have you sent in trying to get on this show?" Edward questioned eyeing Emmett's expression. His smiled faded and he grimaced. Edward couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Shut up," Emmet retorted sulkingly. "I only sent in a couple and I would kick ass on that show! I would like hot in that unitard and you know it." Emmett defended as Edward continued to laugh at his best friend. "Yeah well, at least I'm not afraid to try, and I'm not scared of rejection like some people I know."

Edward grunted getting up and heading towards the door away from Emmett and his running commentary. "And use a damn coaster will you!" Edward called as he headed towards the steps. Sighing he ascended the steps apprehensively running his hands through his hair. He needed to make up his mind, the indecision of what to do beginning to weigh heavily upon him.

There were too many unknowns for him to foresee how the whole situation would play out. He could call her and she could reject him. Or he could call her and she could say yes, which would be the best resolution. Edward cracked the door to Hailey's room, watching his sleeping daughter. Sighing the other option was what scared him, after all he would have to see her now; there was no way around it. What if he didn't call at all, what would she think of him, how would she react to his presence when he dropped Hailey off. But on the other hand, what if he called and she thought his actions were unprofessional. Now that Hailey would be involved in the crossfire he wasn't sure he wanted to take the risk.

Yet, his own desire seemed to outweigh the risk, if he could at least talk to her, know where she stood it would make the whole situation easier to navigate. Closing the door he headed towards his own bedroom closing the door behind him before sinking down onto his plush bed. There was only one way out of this whole affair that he could see. Emmett was right, Edward was terrified of rejection. The worse part of the rejection would be having to face her constantly, something he was not looking forward too. If things worked out, like he hoped, that wouldn't even be a problem. Edward rolled onto his stomach burying his head into a pillow and screaming out of frustration. Why couldn't thinks just be clearer, he wondered trying to shake of the level of hopelessness that loomed over him. _Was the risk even worth it?_ he thought, his pessimistic side surfacing.

However, there was a part of him that longed to know what could happen, what would happen. Weren't all the signs there for success? Reaching for his phone he dialed the number he had memorized before he could change his mind. Heart beating rapidly, Edward made a pitiful attempt to calm himself as the phone rang. With each ring his heart beat faster as he tried to compose what he would say, half hoping to get her voicemail instead.

"Hello."

Edward froze suddenly wishing he hadn't taken Emmett's advice and followed through. Impulsivity was never a strong point and now he would was tongue tied. Clearing his throat he shook his head trying to literally clear the negative thoughts out of his mind. "Bella?" he questioned as if he wasn't aware her of presence even over the phone.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice soft and questioning. Her tone alarmed and guarded. Palms sweating, Edward breathed deeply trying to sound aloof, yet feeling more nervous than even moments before.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked forcing an air of nonchalance but his voice sounding detached and so unlike himself.

Bella laughed, her voice sounding like a cherub and Edward found himself completely entranced. "I am great, and yourself?"

"I'm okay," he answered running his hands through his hair trying to pull his scattered thoughts together into a coherent sentence. Silence engulfed then and before he could stop himself the words flew out of his mouth. "So, how have you been?"

Bella laughed again. "You already asked that."

"Right," he answered feeling more and more like a teenager. Somehow the awkward tension that Edward had been feeling building up within him break by the humor he heard in her voice. Her voice brought a sense of warmth he hadn't felt ever. "So, I was wondering if you still wanted to go for that cup of coffee. I mean its okay if you don't want to but I was just wondering…" his voice trailed off hoping rejection would not follow his request. There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line; Edward's own heart seemed to pause waiting for the answer.

"Yeah, I would like that," Bella answered simply. Edward's heart restarted as the words sunk in. she had said yes, she had _not_ rejected him. Internally he was jumping for joy bit kept his voice as steady and confident as he could.

"Oh great. How about tomorrow at noon?" Edward asked still attempting to keep the sheer excitement out of his voice. _Be aloof,_ he reminded himself.

Bella chuckled seemingly able to sense the palpable anticipation in the air. "I work Edward," she teased humor still in her tone. "I won't be available till six. Is that too late?"

"Oh right," Edward answered feeling like a fool. How could he forget that she worked and with his daughter being in her class. "So let's do six?"

"Six it is," Bell answered a smile in her voice. Silence filled the space between them once again but no awkwardness accompanied it. It was nearly pleasurable and held promise and hope, two things Edward had not allowed himself to even dwell upon. "Will I be seeing you tomorrow morning?"

"Why would you be seeing me toward morning?" Edward asked confused wondering if she wanted to see him that badly.

"Oh, wow I feel silly," Bella began sounding more like she was thinking out loud than anything else. "I was under the impression that Hailey was starting school tomorrow."

"Oh my goodness," Edward returned chuckling loudly. "Yeah, she is starting tomorrow but I won't be the one dropping her off, it'll be my mom. I have some business to take care of," Edward began to explain but not quite sure of the reason behind it. He was sure of one thing, he wanted to get to know her and part of doing that was being completely honest. Even though he wasn't sure he was ready to share everything about himself he needed to start somewhere.

"Right," Bella answered still sounding chipper. "Okay then, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I guess you will."

There was a long moment of silence where neither of them spoke. As awkward as it could have been, Edward found himself feeling calmer; it was as if a silent connection had been forged between them. "Alright then," Bella said her voice low. Edward heard shouting in the background but couldn't make out what was being said. "I have to go," Bella began her voice lower than it had been moments before. "I suppose I will see you tomorrow," she whispered followed by the distinct click of the phone call ending.

Edward didn't understand what had just happened. Whatever the interruption had been it had broken the connection that had been developing. Either way he couldn't fight the smile that willed itself on his face. He was getting what he wanted, he had been scared of rejection but instead it sounded like she was actually looking forward to his call; like she had been waiting to finally find his courage. She had willingly agreed without needing any coaxing or convincing which was encouraging. After all in just a few short hours she would be having coffee with him, they would actually be going out.

Maybe Emmett was right, Edward mused putting himself out there would yield some amazing rewards. Yet his fears would just hold him back. He had been so afraid of rejection yet it had turned out better than he could have ever imagined. Not that he would ever let Emmett know that he was right; he would never live it down.

**********

Edward's feet carried him back and forth in front of his car, checking his watch for what felt like the hundredth time, his mind spiraling out of control. How could he not, it was nearing six thirty and she had yet to emerge from the building. He knew the school closed at six so where was she.

Doubt began to cloud Edward's thoughts bring down his once jubilant ideas of the way the evening would pan out, his odd bout of optimism slowly beginning to fade away being replaced by his usual pessimism. Once again he had awoken with the heaviness of all the possible scenarios, a habit that had formed after everything with Tanya had occurred. It was part of the reason why his business sense was so relied upon in his father's company. He would overanalyze everything to the point where the risk would be so inconsequential he could nearly predict the outcome.

Yet with Bella it seemed he was in unfamiliar territory, the more he seemed to analyze the situation the worse the outcome seemed to become in his own mind. It seemed as if there was no positive outcome to this situation. While he was able to foresee good, somehow his mind was able to conjure more negative scenarios than he could keep up with making this whole thing a huge risk, the biggest risk he had taken in a long time. He hated taking risks but not taking this risk was something he couldn't imagine.

For the first time in as long as he could remember taking a risk, risking himself, seemed like a worthwhile investment. The outcomes, as disastrous as they could be could also yield great rewards, and that was the outcome he had come to hope for. The reason he had arrived in the parking lot of the school so optimistic. He needed to know the truth; she was the first woman he had been attracted to in a long time. It had to mean something.

Edward froze as the door to the building opened revealing the woman of his dreams; his eyes followed Bella as she walked out, cell phone attached to her ear. A deep scowl etched into her beautiful features. Edward's instinctual reaction was to rush to her and kiss that scowl away but he forced himself to remain by his car taking in her form. Bella wore a pair of fitted jeans, with a set of layered tank tops that clung to her body showing off her exquisite body. Edward's surveyed her, she stood frozen at the bottom of the steps staring at the black top, her lips barely moving, the scowl deepening. Edward's heart raced as he waited for her, impatience slowly beginning to overwhelm him, his leg tapping in an attempt to stop himself from pacing. Had she forgotten about their coffee date or had something else happened?

Bella was talking in a low voice, suddenly her eyes scanned the parking lot, searching he hoped for himself. He smiled when her gaze locked on him and fought the urge to once again rush to her side. She smiled weakly and waved at him but didn't approach.

Leaning against his silver Volvo Edward attempted to emanate an air of confidence he could not feel. She spoke more quickly into her phone voice still muted from the distance between them; her scowl becoming more prominent. Whoever she was speaking to was not putting her in the best mood, nor were they having a pleasant conversation, that much Edward was able to easily deduce. It was unnerving for him to be so out of control, he tried to control every element of his life he could but moving here had changed that. Everything had become so unpredictable, even himself.

Hanging up her phone the scowl turned to a genuine smile as she approached him stopping feet away. "Hi, sorry I'm late," Bella breathed fiddling with the phone in her hands. Edward couldn't help but notice how the phone appeared to be held together with tape. Something within him demand himself to take care of her in every way, even buying her a new phone. He barely knew this woman and yet he wanted to buy her everything, take her in his arms and make sure he never saw that scowl again. Her smiled was enrapturing, and he found he could easily drown in it.

"I was starting to think you were trying to blow me off," Edward admitted running his hands through his hair and ruffling it even further than before. He chuckled trying to sound off handed but the sound he made just seemed off.

Bella shuffled her feet rocking back and forth before stuffing her phone into her back pocket. "I would never," she began her voice soft eyes fixed on her hands. There was a hint of something in her words Edward couldn't understand, "We should get going. There is this great little café just up the road. Is that okay? I didn't know if you had some place picked out…" her voice trailed off as she attempted to try and explain herself looking up at him and smiling brightly. Her eyes gleamed with hope of pleasing him.

"That sounds great," Edward answered chuckling again and feeling a little more like himself. She seemed just as nervous as he felt on the inside which helped to ease some of the nerves. "I don't really know this area yet so I was hoping you would have some place in mind."

"Perfect," she breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled. "So do you want to just follow me?" Her bottom lip stuck between her teeth, hands squished together as she shuffled her feet, Edward couldn't help but notice how nervous she was as well.

Edward nodded and watched her climb into her decrepit vehicle before getting in his. Suddenly he found himself glad for the few minutes he had to himself as he followed her. His thoughts were in a blur. What would he say to her? Why had he decided this was a good thing? He wasn't ready for this. Yet time had run out as he pulled into the empty parking space next to her in the parking lot of a quaint looking coffee shop. Climbing out of his car Edward attempted to put on an air of aloofness in an attempt to exude confidence. Alice's words echoing in his head, _Fake it till you make it._

They met up by the trunks of their car and walked in silence towards the entrance. It was a quaint looking place with a homey appeal, Edward immediately liked it. As much as he enjoyed his corporate coffee places, little mom and pop shops like these reminded him of his college days. Opening the door for her the aroma of freshly baked goods wafted through the air. It was a comforting scent that only helped to bring about a sense of ease, calming his apprehension. It must have worked for her as well, her whole body seemed to relax upon entering the small shop.

Small cozy tables were around with several couches in an open meeting area. A makeshift stage was set up in one area, and by the counter there was a huge bakery case with every type of pastry Edward could imagine. Walking to an empty corner they settled into two overstuffed arm chairs with a small round coffee table between them, each steal gazes at the over their menus. Soft jazz music played in the background and Edward was glad she had chosen such an idealistic stop for them to have coffee

"What can I get for you?" an older woman asked holding a pad in her hands waiting for their order. Bella placed her menu down between them and smiled.

"I'll have a half café latte with skim milk," Bella said leaning back into the plush cushions, her attention focusing on Edward for the first time openly.

"I'll have an espresso," Edward answered following Bella's lead and placing his menu down on the table. "Would you like something to eat, you must be hunger just coming off of work."

Bella bit her lower lip propping her feet up on the corner of the table contemplating. "I dunno, they do have amazing Panini's here. I can't deny that."

"What do you suggest?" Edward asked leaning forward and feeling actual confidence surge through him. He found he was flirt, actually openly flirting with her.

"Well, their vegetarian is good and so is the Italian," Bella breathed smirking. Turning her attention to the waitress still standing, observing their exchange Bella began, "I'll take the vegetarian."

"Then I will take the Italian," Edward answered. The waitress looked like she wanted to roll her eyes but said nothing just walked away

"You know," Bella began breaking the silence between them. "How a person takes their coffee says a lot about them."

"Really?" Edward asked leaning back trying to appear as confident as he could. "And what does black espresso say about me?"

"Well," Bella began leaning forward and smiling easily. There was a teasing edge in her tone as she cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "Are you sure you want to know what I think?"

Edward found himself chuckling. "Now I am more than intrigued. Please go on."

"You asked for it, no sugar or cream, you're a strong confident person who knows what they want. But I suppose it says your personality is quite flavorful, so you probably form strong bonds with the people and things you love. You're intensely focused on your goals, so if anything stands in your way, you'll steam-roll right over it, maybe somewhat bitter."

"Is that so?" Edward asked chuckling lightly. She had pinpointed a lot about him that was true but where she got all that information from he wasn't sure. "So what does a latte say about you?"

"It's a half café latte," Bella corrected, her tone light and playful, still flirting. "Oh, it just means that I'm a light and fluffy like the froth," she teased. The waitress chose that moment to arrive with the coffees. Placing them down on the small table they were once again left alone.

"That's all it says about you?" Edward asked chuckling to himself as he took a sip of the steaming hot liquid. "You wrote a book about espresso but a half café latte means just light and frothy."

Bella shrugged. "Fine," she breathed picking up her cup of coffee and blowing on it tentatively. "Me it is a happy medium between high-intensity focus and spaced-out daydreaming. It means I am a bit indecisive, because I tend to choose the safe, middle ground in any debate, but other people appreciate my non-confrontational ways. I am easygoing and willing to compromise, so my friendships and relationships probably last a long time."

Edward chuckled leaning back into his seat. "Where did you get all of these little facts?"

Bella shrugged still smirking. "Rosalie and this stupid quiz she had us all take a while ago," Bella explained.

"And you remembered all that detail?"

Bella nodded tapping her forefinger against her temple several times. "I have photographic memory."

"Ahh, that explains a lot about you. So tell me is it true? Are you indecisive and avoid conflict?"

Bella smiled leaning forward. "Are you strong and bitter?"

"Touché," Edward answered. The ease of their conversation and building electricity in the air between them sparking a new interest and resolve to get to know her. "I would say it is partly true. And you?"

"Same," she answered as the waitress arrived with their food. They settled into a comfortable silence as they began to eat.

"So," Edward said feeling more secure than ever, their food eaten. Bella's nervousness had seemingly vanished over the course to their conversation which had only lead his own to calm down enough for him to honestly be himself. "Tell me more about yourself. How long have you been working at that center?"

Bella leaned back and exhaled still smiling widely. "I have been there since I graduated high school which was a long time ago. I started working there while putting myself through college. I'm actually kind of sad about the whole thing," Bella answered honestly picking up her nearly empty cup of coffee and cradling in her hands.

"Why is that?" Edward asked confused. Was she sad for the way her life had turned out or that she worked at a daycare, he didn't understand her but the more time he spent with her the more he wanted to know everything about her. What she hid behind those beautiful brown eyes that remained so guarded.

"I'm leaving."

"You're leaving?" Edward repeated. Bella nodded her smile faltering. "Why?"

"Student teaching. It's so weird, you know. I have been building to this for so many years finally doing my student teaching so that I could actually graduate and have my degree but I am not sure that I am ready to leave my job. I have been there is long that they are like my second family and besides you don't get paid for student teaching," Bella mused laughing humorlessly to herself.

"Wow," Edward returned. Whether she knew it or not Bella had opened herself up to him and he found her openness extraordinary. From the moment he had first seen her, he sensed something about her, something that made her different. "So what are you going to do?"

Bella shrugged closing her eyes. It was obvious the whole situation weighed heavily upon her from the way her shoulders slumped and her body held tension. Sighing the scowl that had graced her features transformed into a small smile. "What about you? Why did you move here from…" her voice trailed off as she laughed. "I don't even know where you moved from."

"I moved from Dallas. My father wanted me to take on the New York office, thought I could shape it up since it is newly acquired," Edward began smiling at the thought. "I didn't want Hailey to grow up in the city, just didn't seem right for her to have to grow up there so I bought a house out here. The commute isn't so bad, it's exhausting but I would do anything for Hailey, what can I say."

"So it's just you and Hailey then?" Bella asked but her question seemed to hold some hidden meaning. When he didn't answer quickly she continued to ramble. "I mean, I just assume your mom isn't going to stay forever. And Alice…" her voice trailed off, eyes glued to the contents of the mug.

Edward smirked; he immediately understood what she was asking. She was asking about his sister, as if she were staking her claim. "Alice is my sister," Edward began keeping his eyes fixed on her features. "She is engaged to this really great guy and runs her own party planning company in the city. It is just me and Hailey, the two of us," he breathed. Her eyes flicked up, lip between her teeth.

"Right, so it's just the two of you," she repeated sounding reassured.

"Yup, what about you?" Edward asked.

Bella's smile faltered for just a moment. "My mom lives down at Seaside and my dad is a cop in Montclair."

Edward nodded feeling like there was something missing, he got the distinct impression she was skipping over something but before he could even ask she changed the subject. "So what exactly do you do?"

Bella smiled and nodded as they continued to chat. Even after the coffee and dinner had been consumed, the conversation still flowed easily. They discussed movies and music, their comfort level growing with every added piece of information. Bella was a puzzle and Edward found himself wanting to solve it. Bella was just explaining why she despised curry when her cell phone began to chime. Grabbing it out of her back pocket the scowl returned to her face.

"I have to take this, do you mind?" Bella asked, lip between her teeth. Edward nodded leaning back into the plush cushion and stretching his legs out. He had been sitting for so long her body felt stiff but Edward didn't care he was just glad he had been able to spend time with her, and moreover it had been a completely successful meeting. Or was it a date? He wasn't sure but it didn't matter he needed to see her again, and he'd be damned if he didn't. Turning her head away from Edward she sighed. "Yes, I am on my way…" her voice was muted and eyes flickered between Edward before looking away. Edward scrunched his features noticing the scowl had returned full forced. Over the last couple of hours he had been graced with smirks, smiles, and her wonderful laugh, this was something he just wasn't used to seeing and didn't want to get used to. "… I heard you the first time." Without as much as a goodbye she shut her phone and turned to Edward exhaling deeply.

"I guess you have to get going," he breathed still smiling brightly. Checking his watch he noted the time. "I hadn't realized it as so late, I'm sorry for keeping you." Yet he wasn't sorry at all, the last three hours they had spent together was the best time he had had with anyone outside his family in a long time.

"Not at all, it was my pleasure," Bella answered a bit of hesitance in voice. Throwing a few bills onto the table Edward led the way out the door and into the parking lot. He wanted to reach over and grab her hand. Feel the softness of her skin against his. Walking Bella to her car she paused. "Edward there is something that I need to tell you."

In one incredibly swift movement, Edward closed the gap between them unable to resist and cupped her jaw in the palm of his hand savoring the feel of her skin against his palm. Her breath hitched as her eyes bore into his, searching. Edward pressed Bella against the door of her car, their bodies melded together as if they were made to fit together.

"I had a good time," he whispered, his thumb caressing the apple of her cheek.

"Me too but Edward…" Bella stammered, her tongue darting out of her mouth wetting her luscious lips.

"Bella," he murmured his breath against her lips.

Lifting her face to his, Edward pressed his lips to hers. Her lips molding to his the building electricity between them igniting, his hands gripping her hip pulling himself closer to her. Her lips were warm and soft but most of all he noticed that she was kissing him back. Her hands snaked themselves into his hair pulling it slightly, eliciting a moan. He kissed her bottom lip before slipping his warm tongue into her mouth. It seemed to only take her moment to realize what he was doing before she responded, her breathing heavy. They were both panting heavily, having given into the desire that had been building between them the whole evening. Before he had a chance to deepen their kiss further her hands rested on his chest pushing him away lightly. Pulling away slowly, face flushed, lips slightly swollen, Bella sighed.

"Edward," she began gazing up at him, her brown eyes half lidded with lust. "I'm engaged."

**A/N:** **hope you enjoyed! If you did review..... if you review i will send you a preview of the next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
